Valentine's Day
by spudmama08
Summary: It's Valentine's Day, and Stephanie is alone. Things had been looking good for her and batman, but then Ranger goes in the wind, and when he comes back things have changed. Babe story, but Morelli is a good guy in this one.
1. Chapter 1

Valentine's Day Challenge

_A/N: Not mine, not making any money. This has been kicking around in my head for awhile. I'm not sure I'm up to the challenge of a longer fic, so I don't know where it's going to end up. Thanks for reading._

Here it is again. The most hated holiday of the single girl. Valentine's Freakin' Day. Hooray. Tonight is about love and romance. Goody. I currently have a severe shortage of both in my life. Oh, I remember Valentine's Days that I actually looked forward to. Fool. It's just a stupid, sentimental, overly commercialized reminder that my life sucks.

My name is Stephanie Plum, and I'm a loser at love. Gee, that would make a great opening line at a Loveless Anonymous meeting, wouldn't it? It wasn't always like this. In the not too distant past, I found myself locked in a triangle with two incredibly hot guys. I actually had the purported problem of choosing between them! Ha, so why am I here tonight ALONE? Well, I guess I should start at the beginning of my sad, sad tale of woe…

Four months ago my on-again-off-again boyfriend, Joe Morelli (Bachelor #1), and I finally called it quits. For good this time. It didn't end badly, it just ended. We were just in two really different places in our lives, and wanted fundamentally different things in our near futures. We didn't see each other much for the first couple of months, busy with the holidays and all, but last week we ran into each other at Pino's and ended up having dinner together. It was good to see him. I'll always love Joe, and I know he loves me too. It just wasn't the forever kind of love that marriages are made of. But we have a history together, genuine affection and a shared upbringing and set of basic values. We're going to give this friendship thing a real try.

He told me he's been seeing a woman he met at the gym, for the past two months. It's looking like it might turn into something serious. I told him I was happy for him. I really am. I thought I might be a little wistful to find out that he's moved on, but I'm not. I guess that just proves it was the right thing for us to go our separate ways. That's not to say I'm not just a little jealous. Not of the new girl in his life. Of Joe. He's happy and in a new relationship. I'm unhappy and still alone. Damn.

That brings me to Bachelor #2. Ranger. Ricardo Carlos Manoso. Bounty Hunter Extraordinaire. Cuban Sex God. My Friend and Mentor. Man of Mystery. Batman. Take your pick. Ranger is truly a mystery to me. He's been my friend and mentor for the past several years, yet I know almost nothing about him. He is private to a fault. Sometimes he lets his guard down just a little and I get a glimpse of the man inside, but not often. These little tidbits of him taunt me, make me want more, crave more. Sometimes it seems like enough, sometimes I think I'll never get enough.

We've shared some good times and some bad times, some hot kisses in the alley by the office, and one, glorious night together. That night will live with me for the rest of my life. It was incredible. It was hot. It was the best sex of my life. Ranger had told me once that spending the night with him would ruin me for all other men. He was right about that. Unfortunately, the next morning he sent me packing back to Joe. What's up with that?

Ranger also once promised me that if Joe stayed out of my bed for too long, he'd be back in it. Or at least at the time it seemed like a promise. Now is just seems like lip service. Ranger's lip service…yummy! Oh, but where was I? Joe and I have been broken up for four months, so where's Ranger? Not in my bed, that's for darn tootin' sure.

Ranger doesn't do relationships. Ranger doesn't do stupid things like marriage or babies. Ranger's love only comes with a condom, not a ring. Oh, I know he loves me. In his "own way," whatever that means. He actually told me that. "In his own way." He didn't elaborate, and I don't know if I could have stood to know the details behind that statement. Because the truth is, I love him. Not just that, but I'm in love with him. Maybe even in that forever kind of way that Joe and I lacked. I don't pull those feeling out to examine them very often, though. I prefer to live in Denial. Safer there, less likely to get your heart ripped out. Besides, it's kind of a moot point. Like I said, Ranger doesn't do relationships.

The week after Joe and I broke up, Ranger stopped by my apartment early one morning. He had already been for a run, but I was still in bed. I hadn't seen him since Joe and I called it quits, but I figured the gossip mill that is the Burg had probably filled him in. Besides, I knew that Lula had told Tank.

"Looking a little scary there, Babe," Ranger had teased once I had woken up enough to be aware I had company.

"I just stopped in to tell you I've got a job, and I'll be out of touch for a couple of months. The guys are there if you need backup. Just call them. Stay safe."

Before I could hardly get my wits about me, he leaned in, kissed me soundly, and was gone. I didn't even get a chance to say goodbye. It wasn't really the development I had been hoping for. Let's just say I was hoping more along the lines of, "Gee, Babe, I've rethought my decisions on relationships, and you're the only one for me!" Ha, that's a good one. Still makes me smile, bitterly, even now.

As much as I hated to see him go, though, I was used to Ranger being gone for long periods of time. It's what he does. He goes off to save the world, and then he comes back to life as we mortals know it. Only this time, when he came back, everything was different. Everything was wrong. Everything was terribly, terribly wrong.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N Still don't belong to me, still not making any money! Thanks for all the kind reviews and encouragement. _

It was the middle of December when my life seemed to fall apart. Lots of people were deciding to skip out on their bond, which meant lots of work for me. I was still working part time doing research at Rangeman, too, which meant I had a healthy balance in my checking account for once. I had put up some twinkle lights in my window, and bought a nice little decorated tree for my table. I had even gotten almost all of my shopping and most of my wrapping finished already. For the first time ever, I felt like I handle on this whole Christmas thing. I finally felt like an actual, card carrying adult. Have a Holly, Jolly Christmas, indeed! Life was looking good to me. There was only one thing I was missing. Well, rather, one person: Ranger.

I missed him terribly. I don't know why, but this time just seemed worse than the other times he has been in the wind. Somehow, I just couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. I worried incessantly, and I probably drove poor Tank nuts. I called him nearly every day to see if he had heard anything.

"Steph, remember, no news is good news. He's the best. He'll be ok. Don't worry" he tried to reassure me, but somehow it fell on deaf ears. I still worried. I just needed to see him. To hear his voice. To touch him. To rip his clothes off and have my way with him. Oh, wait, I'm getting ahead of myself here!

Lula and Connie were worried about ME. They knew I was missing Ranger like crazy. I tried to pretend everything was ok, but I couldn't fool them. They tried to cheer me up every time I walked into the Bonds Office. Connie tried to get details out of me about Ranger's and my relationship. She just rolled her eyes when I explained, for the hundredth time, that we don't have a relationship. "You keep telling yourself that, Steph," she winked.

"Yeah, white girl, we know there's nothing AT ALL going on between you and Batman," Lula chimed in with a snort. Geesh, so much for moral support.

Well, ok, there was _something _between Ranger and me. I just don't know how to define it. Maybe that's why I was so anxious to have him home. So we'd have time to explore just what exactly was between us: lust? for sure; friendship? definitely; respect? in spades; love? Well, that was the million dollar question, wasn't it? I had finally admitted to myself that I was in love with Ranger, but I'm not sure I'm ready to tell the man himself. What if he sent me away again, or even worse, what if he laughed? Now that could keep a girl awake at night worrying.

When I had told my mother that Joe and I were finally through, she had asked me a question that has been haunting me for the last two months. "Stephanie," she had asked, with none of her usual brusqueness, "Are you throwing away a life with Joseph on the gamble that Ranger and you can make a future together? Do you love him, and more importantly, does he love you?" I had been a little taken aback by her question; I'm much more used to her usual nagging and belittling. This seemed a little too heartfelt.

I gave it a moment's thought, and then answered as honestly as I could. "Mom, Joe and I will always have a place in each other's hearts, and each other's lives. Just not that way. We just didn't have the love that it takes to build a future. We finally came to agree to that. It's for the best. That had absolutely nothing to do with Ranger. As for Ranger, I don't know where we stand. I love him, and he loves me, in his own way. We're not together. We're not a couple. I hope that will change soon, but I don't know. But even if I never have a relationship with Ranger, Joe and I weren't right for each other."

Mom watched me throughout my little speech. Then she did something that shocked me. When I was done, she said, well, she said nothing. She just nodded and reached out and put her hand over mine. Who was this woman, and what had she done with my mother? Finally, she softly said, "Ok, Steph. Just remember, your father and I are always here for you. We just want you to be happy."

Wow, she could have knocked me over with a feather! But her questions keep coming back to me. Did I only break it off with Joe so that I could be with Ranger? Did Ranger really love me? Would we ever be together? Late at night her words would come back to me, and I'd wrestle with them until I fell asleep. Great. Something else to worry about.

Ten days until Christmas and I'm back at the Bonds Office. Duty calls. I needed to drop off a body receipt and pick up any new files Connie had for me. I had stopped on my way for reinforcements: a dozen mixed doughnuts, and three tall peppermint mochas. Hey, it was Christmastime, after all.

As soon as I walked in the door, I knew something was up. Lula jumped up with a huge grin on her face. "Hey, Steph didn't expect to see you up and around so early this morning." She shot Connie a look and the two of them dissolved in giggles.

I wasn't sure what had gotten into Lula, so I just gave her my pathetic attempt at the one eyebrow raise. When that didn't cut through their hilarity, I gave in and gave an incredibly articulate, "Huh?"

Suddenly, Connie and Lula exchanged glances again, but this time something besides mirth passed between them. Confusion, maybe? What's going on here? Lula took a deep breath, came around the desk to stand right in front of me, and said, "Hey, Steph, do you really not know?"

"WHAT?" I asked, suddenly nervous. "What's such a big freakin' secret?" I knew my voice was rising, but I didn't like the sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Steph," Lula started, with real concern in her voice, "Ranger's home. He got back yesterday afternoon. Tank and I just assumed he was going to see you last night. He said there was someone he needed to see and he would be offline until this morning."

Well, hell.

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Still not mine, still not making any money. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing!

_Steph," Lula started, with real concern in her voice, "Ranger's home. He got back yesterday afternoon. Tank and I just assumed he was going to see you last night. He said there was someone he needed to see and he would be offline until this morning." _

_Well, hell._

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

I tried to absorb what Lula was saying to me. Ranger was home? Thank God! He'd made it home safe. I felt my heart lighten with relief and a smile cross my face. I had missed him and worried about him. But why didn't he let me know he was home? Normally I was one of the first people that Ranger saw when he made it home. Ok, he only got home yesterday, and it's not like we're a couple, right? But somehow it hurt a little. I know I shouldn't expect anything, but still, somehow it hurt. It didn't override the fact that I was relieved that Ranger was home, but it was just there.

Lula was still watching me with a concerned look on her face. "Uh, Steph, we probably just misunderstood. He probably just meant he was going to be home, uh, alone, and, well, he, uh, he just got home yesterday, and uh…" she stammered.

"It's ok, Lula. Look, Ranger isn't under any obligation to let me know his whereabouts. I'm just glad he made it home in one piece. You know I've been worrying." I figured Lula and Connie weren't buying my calm response, but it was all I could get out. Besides, it is the truth, as crummy as that might make me feel.

"Well, right, Steph, sure. Hey, Connie and I were just heading out to the mall for some serious Christmas Party Shopping. Wanna join us?" The idea of shopping had put Lula back at ease. She smiled so eagerly that I couldn't help but respond in kind.

"Sure, Lula," I said with a smile, "that would be great." The Rangeman Christmas party was in two days, and I hadn't got anything to wear yet. Tank was in charge of the arrangements this year, since Ranger had been gone. He had rented out the upstairs of the Trenton Elk's club. Lula had been helping him, and had booked Sally Sweet's band for the night. It sounded like it was going to be a blast, and I was really looking forward to it. I had hoped Ranger would be home in time. Ok, I was hoping that he'd be home, and I'd be his date. Ok, ok, I was hoping he'd be home in time, I'd be his date, and then we'd go back to his penthouse and have wild monkey sex, but I didn't need to share THAT information with the girls!

With a laugh, we headed out. Macy's, here we come!

Four hours and way too much money later, we were done. A little retail therapy had been just what the doctor ordered. I was over being upset, and moved on to just being thrilled Ranger had made it home. We collapsed at a table in the food court, surrounded by our bags. We had all found just the right dresses, shoes, and accessories. "Steph," Lula laughed, "I can't wait to see Batman's face when he sees you in that dress. It'll make him _speechless!"_ We all laughed at that one. Ranger doesn't do small talk. Ever.

Of course, that got me thinking again. Maybe I should call him? Or stop by Rangeman and say hello? Or just wait for him to call me? I just wanted to see him for myself. Make sure he was ok. Let him know I had missed him. My thoughts were interrupted, though, by the gasping of the women at the surrounding tables. I looked up to see a sea of black heading our way.

Tank, Lester and Bobby pushed their way to our table and squeezed in. "Hey, Bomber, how was the bossman this morning?" Lester asked with a grin. His grin froze, though, when he saw the expression on my face.

"Well, Lester, I wouldn't know. I haven't talked to the man in two months. But I hear he made it home safe." I tried to keep my voice even, but suddenly I was feeling bitchy. Why did everyone think that I would have seen Ranger. Geesh. It's not like we're dating! Now I was irritated.

"Sorry, Steph," Bobby broke in, "we just assumed he had stopped in. You're usually his uh, first stop, and uh..." Great. Now Bobby was stammering.

"Really. Its ok, guys. I'm just glad to know he's home safe," I tried to convince my friends. And myself. "I'm sure I'll hear from him soon."

Tank quickly turned the conversation to the upcoming party, and I was grateful to him for that. The guys were at the mall to pick up their clothes for the night, plus a little last minute Christmas shopping. What a picture that painted! Who knew Rangemen shopped? Guess I just figured Ella shopped for them, too.

After lunch, the girls and I rode back to the office so I could pick up my car. There had been no new skips, so I motored off to Rangeman to see if my inbox was stuffed yet. Yeah, that's why I was going there. I'll just keep telling myself that. I was only interested in doing some searches. Uh Huh.

I parked in the garage, but noticed that the Turbo was gone. Damn. Looks like Ranger wasn't home. I was hoping to accidentally run into him. Maybe he'd get back before I left. I could accidentally run into him then. But, unfortunately, three hours later, my butt was numb, my mind was spinning, and still no sign of Batman. I briefly considered waiting for him up on 7, but decided that didn't feel right, so I headed on home.

By 10 o'clock, I still hadn't heard from Ranger. I was nervous and jumpy, like I was 16 and waiting for my prom date. Finally I decided to just call him. I dialed once, but hung up before it rang. What was I going to say? I dialed again, but again, hung up. Why hadn't he called me? Ok, this was stupid, I called a third time, and it went straight to voice mail. I hung up before leaving a message. Maybe I should just send up the bat signal. This was crazy. I've never had a problem talking to Ranger before. Why did it feel so strange this time? Disappointed, I took a shower and went to bed. Sleep was slow to come.

The next day came and went. Still no sign of Ranger. I tried not to read too much into it. I tried not to let it hurt my feelings. I tried to pretend it didn't matter. I tried to keep myself from driving over to Rangeman and throwing myself at his feet. I shuffled through my routine, avoided Rangeman for the day, went home to my empty apartment, and went to bed. Alone. Alone. Alone. I am so pathetic.

Finally, the day of the big party arrived. I was going to work the morning picking up a skip, then take the whole afternoon off to get ready. I had a hair appointment with Mr. Alexander, then home for the works. By the time I had shaved, buffed, moisturized, powdered and primped, I had worked myself up into a state. Why hadn't I heard from Ranger yet? What was going on with him? Was he ok? Why was he avoiding me? He was avoiding me, right? Well, I guess I'll just ask him when I see him tonight. I kept reminding myself that I had no claim to Ranger. We were friends, nothing more. I was wishing my friend had called me, though! My thoughts chased through my head in an endless circle. Geesh!

With myself no closer to finding an answer to the question that is Ranger, I finished getting dressed. When I slipped the dress over my head and looked in the mirror, I smiled. I looked good. Hot, even. Ranger would love this dress. I had picked it out with him in mind. I had left my hair down the way he liked it. Minimal make-up, again the way he liked it. I was so happy he was home. I couldn't wait to see him. Now, if only he was picking me up, life would be really good. Instead, I had my dad give me a ride. Tank had arranged for a limo service to take everyone home. No need for designated drivers. Hooray. Margaritaville, here I come!

I walked in to the party and conversation seemed to stop around me. Huh? I looked around for my friends while I quickly scanned for Ranger. I saw Lester and Lula heading my way. They didn't look happy. What's up with that? About that time the crowd parted in front of me. Honestly. Just like in a movie. I looked up to see why. Ranger! Oh, God. There he was.

And he wasn't alone.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Valentine's Day Challenge

Valentine's Day

Part 4

I had been imagining Ranger's homecoming since the day he left. This wasn't exactly how I had pictured it. I had pictured something more intimate. Something more private. Something, well, more naked.

Ranger stood with his back to the wall. He was dressed in Armani, solid black. His hair was shorter than it had been when he left. He was a little thinner. He looked good enough to eat. Unfortunately, it didn't look like he was going to be on my menu tonight. He stood with his arm around the shoulders of a complication I hadn't seen coming. She was about my height and female. There the similarities ended. She was blond. She was built. She was gorgeous. She was glamorous. She looked like a model. I hated her on sight.

Ranger gave me a small nod, and then turned to the bitch (ok, so I'm not feeling charitable here), spoke something in her ear that made her smile, and turned his eyes back to me.

That's when I noticed. His eyes. I had seen Ranger angry. I had seen him excited, worried, sad, and relieved. Ranger is the master of the blank face, but usually if I really paid attention, I could find something in his eyes. Not tonight. Tonight they were totally blank. Empty. Soulless. It was the scariest thing I'd ever seen.

I was rooted to the spot. I wanted to turn around and get the hell out of dodge, but I couldn't. I was stunned. My knees felt weak. I saw spots dancing in front of my eyes. Holy shit. This was not how this was supposed to happen.

Ranger watched me for a moment, then turned back to his skank, oops, I mean 'guest.' "Deborah Fairbanks, Stephanie Plum. She works for me." Then, looking back at me, "Stephanie Plum, Deborah Fairbanks." His eyes never left mine, and I felt unable to escape their gaze.

"Nice to meet you," I told Deborah Fairbanks. My burg manners came to attention automatically. "Welcome home, Ranger," I managed to get out. I nodded at them both, gave a weak smile, and then turned to leave, hoping I could make it to a table without tripping or further embarrassing myself.

Lester came to my rescue, putting his big arm around me, helping me stay on my feet. He and Lula led me to a small table and got me seated. A margarita appeared as if my magic. I felt my eyes starting to burn, but I couldn't cry here. Oh shit. I wouldn't cry here. I realized Lester was speaking softly in my ear. I tried to listen, but couldn't focus. I tried again, harder this time.

"They just showed up, Bomber. I would have called you to give you a head's up. Nobody knew he'd been with her. We thought he was with you. Shit, Steph. Do you want me to take you home?"

I looked at Lester. Poor guy. He could tell I was a hair's breadth away from a melt down. I downed my Margarita, took a deep breath, and shook my head no. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't leave. I couldn't cry. I forced myself to take a deep breath, and then another. "I'm staying," I finally managed to whisper out.

"You sure, Beautiful?" Lester asked softly.

"Yeah," I replied, looking at Lula for the first time. Oh Shit! Lula was about to go off in full Rhino mode. It wasn't going to be pretty.

"What in the hell does Batman think he's doing, bringin' that skank in here when he knew you were coming? And where's his sexy ass been these last three days when you was dying to see him? Here you be all ready to declare your undying love and all. Where'd he go? Where'd he go? Old Lula's about to give Batman a piece of her mind. And skank-girl, too!"

At her words, I looked around. Lula was right. Ranger was gone, taking skank-girl with him. What's going on here? My first moments of heart break were quickly turning to a much more satisfying fury. I wouldn't mind a word with Batman myself. Or not. What would I say to him? I have no claim on him. As he's told me so many times, he doesn't do relationships, although maybe he only wouldn't do a relationship with me. I was a fool to expect anything else from him. Damn. Damn. Damn.

Lula was still going on, but by then Tank had found us, and was calming her down. I was glad. The last thing I needed was for Lula to make a scene, and bring even more attention my way. I appreciated the thought behind it, but was still relieved.

After my second Margarita I found that breathing was easier. Besides, I realized I was over-reacting. Ranger and I were not in a relationship. Period. No matter what I had fantasized about, the truth is that we were not a couple. I had no right to be upset that he brought a date to his own party. Besides, I was not going to think about this tonight. I was going back to Denial Land, and doing it in a hurry. La-la-la-la-la. Tonight I had a party to attend to, and that's just what I was going to do.

Connie and her date had arrived and joined us, and soon more and more of the Merry Men showed up. The guys were great. After giving me a few minutes to pull myself together, they found their way to our corner of the party. I knew a couple of the girls with them already, and was introduced to the others. We spent the evening eating, laughing, dancing and drinking. I was glad for the diversion. The men of Rangemen all look scary and badass, but they're really a great bunch of guys once you get to know them. We had an awesome time. I felt lucky to consider them my friends, and hey, they're not bad to look at, either!

Eventually the party wound down and it was time to go home. I wasn't looking forward to going home to my empty apartment. Lester seemed to guess this, and asked, "Hey, Bomber, let me catch a ride with you. I can check for Dust Bunnies when I get there."

I was so happy to have company that I have his arm a little squeeze and said, "Thanks, Les." We went downstairs, got in the limo, and the next thing I knew Lester was shaking me awake.

"Honey, we're home," he said in his sexiest voice. Even with the crappy events of the night, that little voice was enough to send a little zing to my doodah. Just what I don't need—another complication. Although, maybe it would be just the thing to get Ranger off my mind. And it's not like Ranger would care. But, there's the whole casual sex thing. Of course, this would be more like Friends with Benefits. Except I would kind of only be using Lester for his body. But it is a really good body. Besides, Lester wouldn't mind. Well, there is the whole awkward-to-see-you-at-work thing to consider. But it is a really hot, sexy body. I really shouldn't drink Tequila.

Lester must have been following my little mental conversation, because he leaned in, kissed my forehead, and said  
"Not what you need tonight, Beautiful."

DAMN. Well, that's embarrassing! I sure wish I could catch on to this whole ESP thing. I've worked in the damn building long enough! It's so not fair.

He led me upstairs to my apartment, checked all the likely hiding spots, and even the unlikely ones, like my lingerie drawer, and then plopped his fine ass on my couch. "Come here, little girl," he said with a leer.

I grabbed a couple of water bottles and a pint of Ben and Jerry's and joined him on the couch. "So, how are you really feeling, Steph?" he asked, concern evident in his voice. Who knew that Lester could be so sensitive?

I so did not want to leave Denial Land and have this conversation, but I knew that he was only trying to help. Besides, I did think that maybe talking it through could help me figure out why I was feeling so deflated.

"Well, you know, Les, Ranger never ever made me any promises. He told me repeatedly his life doesn't lend itself to relationships. I knew that in my head. But somewhere along the line, my heart forgot. You know I'm crazy about him. Well, I guess I convinced myself that if I loved him enough, I could make him love me and change his mind about the whole relationship thing. I was a fool," I stopped, sniffled, and swiped at the tear that was threatening to slide down my cheek. Then I went on.

"I guess what hurts the most is that here I was, planning on how I was going to declare my "undying love," as Lula put it, and he didn't even care enough to let me know he was home. Worse, he was with someone else. I guess he always meant that he just doesn't do relationships with me." That did it. The tears that I had been valiantly avoiding all night slipped out.

Lester moved forward, wrapping me in his arms, and let me cry. I cried not for what I had lost, but rather for what would never be. After a few minutes I leaned back and wiped my eyes. I managed a small wistful smile. "It's ok, Les. I'm ok. I'm sad, but life will go on. I just hope that Ranger and I can still be friends. I don't think I could stand it if we couldn't be," I added with another little sniffle.

"Steph, I don't know what's going on with Ranger since he's been back. We all know that he's crazy about you. He's not the same man as he was before he met you. Something's up, but I know that this will all work out." He sounded so sincere, and I know he meant what he said, but I just couldn't see how they could come true this time.

"So, what kind of snooty name is Deborah Fairbanks, anyway?" I asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Oh, Deb's ok once you get to know her. She's not how she comes across when you first meet her, at all." Lester gave a little grin when he said it.

"WHAT?!?!?! You KNOW her?" I couldn't keep the shriek from my voice. "How long has this been going on?"


	5. Chapter 5

Valentine's Day Chapter 5

Lester had that deer caught in the headlights look on his face. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost. Here I had been spending all night thinking maybe, just maybe, this was some random chick that Ranger had picked up, but oh, no, the guys KNEW her. They just hadn't known that Ranger had been with her. But they knew HER! And nobody had said a word! I was beyond pissed. I felt betrayed. First by Ranger. Then by my friends.

"Steph, listen to me," Lester pleaded. I tore myself away from my furious musings to look at him. He really did look upset. Well, alright, I'll listen for a minute. And then I'll yell.

"Deb, uh, Deborah Fairbanks, uh, Dr. Fairbanks works for the government. She's one of the team that checks us out after we return from a mission. You know, when we decompress. We've all known her for years. I didn't think there was anything between them anymore and…"

"ANYMORE?!?!?" I screamed. So much for listening quietly, Steph, I said to myself. "Are you telling me there used to be something between Ranger and her?" The only woman I had ever heard Ranger mention was Rachel, his ex-wife. This new bombshell left me reeling.

"Well, Steph," he began again "It was a long time ago. A couple years before he met you. Looking back, I don't think they were ever really that serious about each other, but yeah, they dated." His eyes pleaded with me to understand. "It went on for probably about a year, and then one day it was just over. I tried to ask Ranger about her, but you know how he is. He just shut me out. I never felt comfortable asking Deb, and from then on, we only saw her professionally. You know, it could have caused problems for her, with her being on the med team and all. I always wondered…" He stopped there, and I didn't want him to continue. I think I had heard all I could stand for the moment.

I looked at my friend. He looked so sad to be the one to tell me this that I couldn't help but feel sorry for him and guilty for my outburst. "It's ok, Les, really. I'm sorry I overreacted. I was just really hoping this was a one time thing. But like I said before, Ranger never promised me anything. All of this, tonight, has been my own doing. I'm the one who invested too much into this, and now I'm the one who's going to have to get over it. Nobody else did this to me. Nobody. Just me." The tears that I thought were over, were threatening again. I didn't want to put Les through that again.

After the night's events, I just wanted to go crawl in bed and stay there till about New Year's. I told Lester, again, that I was ok, thanked him for being there for me, gave him a peck on the cheek, and sent him on his way. He gave me a sad smile, a hug and a kiss on the head. "Call me," he said, and he was gone.

I crawled into bed, stuck my head under my pillow, and cried myself to sleep.

The next few days flew by in a blur. Between chasing down my skips, doing searches at Rangeman, and finishing up my Christmas preparations I stayed almost too busy to dwell on my depressing love life. Almost. Not quite, but almost.

I managed to avoid Ranger whenever I was at Haywood. By some unspoken agreement, the guys seemed to sense I needed a little space, and everyday someone would happen to call me, and then happen to mention that Ranger just happened to have left the building and wasn't due in until later. I was thankful to them for it. Nobody mentioned the night of the party, and nobody seemed any different around me when I was at work, either. I was also thankful for that.

I still wanted to talk to Ranger, I just wasn't sure if I was ready. I meant what I had told Lester. If we couldn't find a way to still be friends, I really would be devastated. I had come to the sad realization that whatever 'relationship' I thought Ranger and I had was all in my head. We were friends, sure, co-workers and sometimes partners, but that was all. Ranger had always been honest with me, and I was the one who had overblown it. I needed to tell him that, as well. But, it was a little hard to have a talk with the man when I was avoiding him like the plague!

Three days before Christmas, I stopped in the Bonds Office. Lula was out shopping for Tank, Vinnie was gone in search of a soul, and Connie was doing her nails when I walked in.

"Hey Connie, what's up?" I asked as I plopped down on the yucky vinyl couch. She looked up at me, her expression thoughtful. She regarded me for a minute, and then nodded, as if she had made up her mind about something.

"Ranger was here" she said. That was all. Just 'Ranger was here."

"And…" I tried prompting her.

"And he brought Her" she added.

"And…" I tried prompting again. This was going to take all day.

"And what's the deal with that?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" I really didn't want to go there today. Maybe never.

"What's going on with him, Stephanie. I've never seen him like this. It's scary."

Oh God! She'd noticed it too!

"What are you talking about, Connie?" I feigned innocence.

"Steph, have you seen him? Did you notice anything different about him? Did you notice his eyes?" she asked in a rush, almost like she was afraid to even being saying it.

I sunk down deeper in the couch. I thought about her question. "Yeah, Connie. I did notice. His eyes are empty, like they're dead. It was creepy. It was scary, almost." I had been trying not to think about the way his eyes had been so scary. It was easy not too, since I was so busy convincing myself that I wasn't heartbroken, that I knew we were only friends, and mostly, that damn it all, I. Was. Not. In. Love. With. Ricardo. Carlos. Manoso. Shit.

"So, do you know? What's going on? Lula said Tank won't tell her a thing, just that sometimes Ranger has a hard time letting go. What in God's name does that mean? And is she working for him now, too?" Connie had worked herself into a lather just thinking about it, I could tell.

"I don't know. How does he seem, otherwise?" I asked her.

"He's cold. That's the only way I can describe it. Cold, like a dead fish. With dead eyes. Steph, it scares me." She looked upset just remembering. This woman is connected to the mob, and she's afraid of Ranger's scary eyes. Creepy.

I hated to admit that I still hadn't spoken to Ranger in the week that he'd been back. I had only seen him, oh so briefly, at the party. I guess it was time I got to the bottom of this. Face it head on, and all that jazz. Go straight to the source. That's me, Stephanie Plum, Girl Detective.

I pulled out my phone and hit speed dial. It was answered on the first ring. I took a deep breath, steeled myself, and said, "Hi Tank, it's me, Steph."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"He's on the premises," Tank spoke quietly.

"Um, well, yeah, Tank, I was kind of hoping to talk to you, you know, alone, and away from Haywood. Would you have a chance to meet me this afternoon?" I asked.

"I don't have any info to share on the subject. Let me appraise the situation and get back to you." With a click, he was gone.

I looked at Connie and rolled my eyes. These guys totally need to learn some phone manners! "I guess someone was in the room, and he'll call me back when he gets a chance," I explained.

I filled her in on the details I had gotten from Les about Deborah Fairbanks. She was as incensed as I had been to find out that the guys knew her. Somehow that really made it feel worse. "Something just seems hinky to me," I told her. "Although maybe it's only because I only want to think of Ranger being with me." I added, wistfully.

"Well, I don't know about Ms. Skankbanks, but I do know that something isn't right with Ranger, and hasn't been since he got back," Connie said slowly. "He comes in here, but it's like he doesn't even see us. He's never been one to shoot the breeze, but now it's just the bare minimum of communication to get his point across. And what's the deal with dragging her around? I don't know, Steph, but something's wrong with Batman."

I didn't know what to say. It hurt to think of Ranger with Deborah Fairbanks, but it hurt more to think that there was something wrong with him. I resolved right then to get to the bottom of this. Pride be damned, I needed to talk to Ranger.

Right then my phone rang, cutting off my musings. I answered, and wasn't surprised to find it was Tank on the other end. "Hey, Steph, he's gone. That was a close one. What do you say we meet over at Pino's? It's about time for lunch."

I told Tank that would be fine and he disconnected. I filled Connie in with my plans, and motored off for some pizza and information. Why did I feel so weird then?

Tank was already there when I pulled in the lot. I wasn't surprised to find him sitting in the corner booth with his back to the wall. He waved me over, and told me he had already ordered. Good. This man appreciates a Pino's pizza the way it should be. The waitress soon brought our two loaded pies and a pitcher of Coke. Did I mention that I love this man?

We ate in companionable silence, but eventually the silence felt heavy. "Ok, Tank, spill it," I said, as I furtively popped the button on my jeans.

"Well, Bomber, let me give you some background. I don't know how much Lester told you. Ranger and I have known Deb for seven or eight years. Bobby and Les met her a couple years later. She's a contract worker for the government, and serves as part of the debriefing team that we work with when we come back from a mission."

"Yep, I know that much. Lester said that she's a doctor?" I asked.

"A psychologist. She's one of two on the team. Some guys find it easier to talk to a woman. I know Ranger always went to Geoff Steadman instead. I'd use whichever one felt right at the time, as would most of us. But not Ranger, he'd only talk with Geoff. Always. Deb's also there for our families after we get home. Sometimes it's hard to go back to normal, you know?" He paused for a drink and another piece of pizza. Guess he needed a break.

"So anyway," he continued, "since she wasn't ever Ranger's doctor, it wasn't like it was unethical when she and Ranger got involved. It was frowned upon, but people just chose to look the other way. At the time, Ranger had been gone over a year. The mission was long, and he had had no communication with any of us from the day he left. When he came home he stayed away from Rangeman. He let me know he was back, but that was about it. When he resurfaced a month later, he and Deb were together." At this point, Tank reached over and put his hand over mine.

"They were together for a little over a year. She was always around, but she didn't live with him, if that matters to you. Also, as far as I know, Ranger never was in love with her. Not like he is with you." With these words, I felt a single tear make its way down my cheek.

"Yeah, Tank, he loves me tons," I started, but he interrupted me before I could go any farther,

"Stephanie. Listen to me. I don't know what's going on with Rangeman right now, but I do know this: He loves you like he's never loved another woman. He's changed since he's known you. You have to believe that. Ranger loves you. You love him. We all know it. Sometimes I think he tries to convince himself it isn't true, but we know. Believe me, this will work itself out. I just don't know how, but it will. You have to have faith." He gave my hand a little squeeze before he continued with his story.

"Ranger never talks about his missions, and this time was no different, but I knew something was wrong. He seemed different when he came back. Something was missing. At first I didn't notice, he was so busy with Deb and all, but he couldn't keep it from me for long. He wouldn't talk about it. Not that I expected him to. He's not exactly Chatty Cathy. So I called in some favors and asked about the mission. Nothing stood out. It hadn't been pretty, but then, they rarely are, so that was no help. He tried to keep up a good front, and he and Deb seemed good together. He just never seemed happy, he seemed haunted somehow. Of course, with Ranger it's hard to tell," he said with a little laugh.

He continued, "Then after a few months, he seemed to be returning to his old self. He also started spending less and less time with Deb. She didn't like it. I know she wanted more from him. Then one day, it was just over. Deb was gone. Ranger never told what happened and she wouldn't tell either. We still saw her after missions, but that was it. I never gave it another thought until the night of the party."

He took a deep breath, and then continued, "But this time, Steph, I'm worried. Ranger hasn't been himself since he got back. Something's missing. Something's broken. I don't think its Deb. I don't know what it is. And I don't know how to fix it."

"Me neither," I whispered as the tears began to fall.


	7. Chapter 7

Valentine's Day, Chapter 7

Tank and I sat in Pino's for another hour. I cried. We talked. We schemed. We planned. We talked some more. Unfortunately we couldn't come up with some miraculous plan to solve all the mysteries surrounding Ranger. Finally, Tank sighed, and said, "You know I hate to say this, Steph, but this is going to have to be your move. Ranger isn't going to tell me squat. You're the only one who has a chance to get through to him. You're going to have to talk to him. The sooner the better."

I knew Tank was right. I still didn't know what I was going to say to Ranger. I still wasn't sure I was strong enough to face him. I also knew that I still loved him, and I wanted what was best for him. If that meant Deborah Fairbanks, so be it. It would hurt, but I'd get over the heart ache eventually. A hundred years ought to do it. There was no denying that something was eating at Ranger. Something just wasn't right with him. It looked like it was going to be up to me to find out what, and what, if anything, I could do to help him. No matter what, Ranger has always been there for me when I need him. How could I not return that favor? How could I just walk away?

I nodded my head. "You're right, Tank. I'll talk to him. I have to. I want to." I gave him a pat on the arm, and we stood to leave. I couldn't help myself, and reached up and gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Thanks, big guy, for being such a good friend. To both of us." Tank look surprised, but gave me a hug back.

"You're welcome Steph. Helping you IS helping Ranger, you know." Tank looked embarrassed at his admission, so we awkwardly let the moment pass. He walked me to my car, gave one of my curls a tug, and wished me a Merry Christmas. With a wave, he was gone.

CHRISTMAS!! Oh my God! I had almost forgotten it was Christmas. For once, my preparations were done, but this meant I needed to get on Operation Ranger right away. There was no way I could let this slide until after Christmas. How could I celebrate knowing there was something wrong with Ranger? I pulled out my cell before I could think better of it and hit speed dial #1.

"Yo."

"Hey, Ranger, it's Steph."

"Babe." Oh, how hearing those four little letters stabbed straight to my heart. The word was right, but the emotion behind it was all wrong. Or should I say, there was no emotion behind it. It sounded the same to my ears as if he had just said, 'toilet." Crap!

"Um, Ranger, I was calling to wish you a Merry Christmas."

"Is that all?" again with the cold, flat voice.

"Could I see you?" I know it came out as a whisper. I was trying not to cry. I needed to keep it together, if I had any chance of getting him to agree to see me.

There was silence on the other end, as if he were thinking about it. Finally, he said, "Tonight. 8:00. Your place. That work for you?" His voice sounded just slightly less frosty, giving me hope.

"Yeah, Ranger, that would be fine." I was so relieved he had agreed to see me, but now the panic was back. Luckily I didn't have to worry about what I was going to say next, as he had already disconnected.

I had less than five hours to figure out what I was going to say. That might not be enough! I needed help. I needed reinforcements. I needed Ben and Jerry's. I flipped open my cell, hit speed dial for Mary Lou and headed off to 7-11.

"Hey, Mare, what's up?" I asked when she answered.

"Oh, hey, Steph, I'm just trying to keep the beasts from killing each other. There's just a little too much Christmas going on here for my taste. Luckily, Lenny's mom is coming over to pick the kids up to take them to the Christmas party at her club."

Why, what's going on?"

Her direct question left me speechless. What, exactly, was going on? I didn't even know where to start. My silence must have alerted her that all was not well in Casa de Stephanie.

"Steph, do you need me to come over? Is this about Ranger?"

"Yes and yes. Mare, I need your help." I was so relieved. This is why everyone needs a best friend like Mary Lou!

"I'll be there in 45 minutes, that ok?" she asked.

"That'll be perfect. Thanks, you're the best." We did the goodbye thing and disconnected. I made my ice cream run, and was home in 15 minutes. I checked my machine; the only message was from my mom. I paced. I fed Rex. I ate my way through a half pint of Cherry Garcia. I got out a notepad and pencil and tried making a list. I gave that up and paced some more. Thankfully about that time Mary Lou knocked on the door.

I let her in, and quickly filled her in on the whole Ranger story, from the night of the party, to Tank's background information on Deborah Fairbanks, all the way through my phone call with the man himself, and my plans for this evening.

"WTF is he thinking?" she wanted to know when I got through my tale of misery. "He knows how you feel about him, seemed he was feeling pretty much the same way when he left, but then he comes home with a woman attached? MEN!!!" One good thing about Mary Lou is that she is always on my side.

We plotted a plan of attack (Ranger should be proud). She helped me pick out the perfect outfit: new skinny jeans that made my butt look great and a sweater that I know Ranger liked. The color matched my eyes and the neckline showed a decent amount of cleavage. I felt confident, or at least as confident as I was going to tonight.

We rehearsed what I was going to say. We rethought our plans and started fresh. We rehearsed again. All too soon, it was time for her to be getting home. I gave her a hug, wished her Merry Christmas and sent her on her way.

Right at 8:00 there was a knock on the door. Ranger NEVER knocked. He always just let himself in. This was not a good sign. I opened the door. There he was. He was wearing his usual black, but slacks and a jacket. His hair was in a short pony tail. His face was blank. His eyes were empty. I think I heard my heart break.

"Um, come on in. Do you want something to drink?" I wanted to run away. I wanted to jump him and kiss and make him better. I wanted to get through this in one piece.

"No."

Wow. Ok, I can do this. Even if he isn't talking. I can do this. I can get to the bottom of this. I can help him. I will help him. "Alright, well, why don't we go sit down?" I started towards the couch, but I noticed he wasn't moving.

"Stephanie." Uh oh. My whole name. I hate it when he uses my whole name. It's never a good sign.

"What do you want? I can't stay. I have plans." Cold. Cold. Cold. The apartment was suddenly freezing. My stomach lurched. Oh no. He has plans with Deborah Fairbanks. Oh God! Maybe she's in the car waiting right now. Oh, I won't go there.

I looked up, and saw Ranger was watching me with his cold, empty eyes. Suddenly I didn't think I could do this. He wouldn't let me in. My eyes started to fill.

"Ranger, I just want you to know that I'm here for you. I don't know what's wrong, but if you need me for anything, I'm here. Let me help you." I could barely get the words out, but I was going to have my say.

"Why would you think I need your help?" he asked.

"Well, um, you know, because we're friends and all, and uh, we ARE friends still, aren't we?" I stammered.

The blank face cracked just a little. The voice softened, and even the eyes looked a little warmer. "Yeah, Steph, we're friends. I hope that will never change. I just meant, why do you think I need help?"

Oh, thank you Jesus! He looked and sounded a little more like the Ranger I remembered. I gathered my courage and forged ahead.

"Well, I don't know exactly. You just don't seem like yourself. You seem, well, sad, maybe. I haven't had a chance to talk to you at all since you've been back, but other people have noticed too, and I just want to make sure you're ok."

"So, you've been talking about me, Babe? With whom?" his voice held just a touch of danger. He said 'Babe' with just a little sarcasm.

Shit. "Well, Connie had noticed. And Lula. And Tank said you didn't seem to be yourself. We're all just concerned, really." I forced myself to meet his eyes. They made me shiver.

Ranger didn't say anything for a minute. He just watched me. It was uncomfortable. Finally, he asked, "Is this because of Deb?" Ouch, a blow straight to the heart.

I wasn't sure how to respond without giving too much away. Finally, I decided on a version of the truth. "I was surprised to see you with her at the party. I didn't know you were seeing someone. But that should be making you happy, and you seem far from happy." There. That wasn't so hard.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you." WHAT? He did not just say that! I must have imagined it. Right???

"I'm not jealous. I'm concerned about you. I'm concerned about my friend." My voice was getting higher pitched. Pretty soon I'd break glass.

"Ok, so you're not jealous. That's why you've been avoiding me. Why you're talking about me with your friends. Why you arranged this meeting?" His voice gave nothing away. I didn't know what he was feeling.

I decided to just lay it on the line. Go for broke. Risk it all. What did I have to lose? "I won't pretend I wasn't hurt, Ranger. I thought maybe we had something. I know you never promised anything, but I didn't know there was someone else. I was pissed, even, at first. But now, I'm only concerned. I wanted to offer to help. If you don't need my help, or want it, then there's nothing more for me to say." I stared at the floor in front of my feet. I couldn't meet his eyes. I couldn't bear to.

"Alright then." I thought he was going to say something else, but he didn't. I fought back tears. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I was concentrating so hard on not crying that the sound of my front door closing caught me off guard. I couldn't believe it.

Ranger was gone.


	8. Chapter 8

Sorry this is such a short one, but figured I better make Steph a little happier ASAP!

Valentine's Day

Chapter 8

"_Alright then." I thought he was going to say something else, but he didn't. I fought back tears. I wouldn't let him see me cry. I was concentrating so hard on not crying that the sound of my front door closing caught me off guard. I couldn't believe it._

_Ranger was gone._

I couldn't believe it. He had gone. He just left. I was trying to talk to him, to help him, to make it better, and he just left. My knees gave out and I sank down to the floor. The tears came and I let them. I had lost him. I had truly, truly lost him.

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I didn't remember getting up off the floor and dragging to bed, but apparently I had. I felt like I had the hangover to end all hangovers. Unfortunately I hadn't had a drink last night. My pounding head, aching chest and upset stomach were all residuals of last night's emotional breakdown.

I still couldn't wrap my head around it. Ranger just walked out on me. I thought we were starting to have an almost real conversation and he just left. He said he wanted to remain friends, but he certainly wasn't acting very friendly. I needed to figure out my next step. If I should even have a next step. It was too much for me to deal with. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve. I needed happy. I needed Merry. I needed cookies.

I decided that in order to survive the next three days, I had better reestablish my citizenship in Denial Land. It was the only way I was going to make it. First step and a one-way ticket: I picked up my phone and called my mother.

"Hi Mom, I was wondering if I could come over and maybe bake with you today?" I blurted out as soon as the phone connected. I was met with stunned silence.

"Stephanie? Is that you Stephanie? Are you alright? Is this a code? Is someone holding you against your will? FRANK! FRANK! Come here! Somebody had kidnapped Stephanie!" My mother was shrieking, my dad was hollering, and I could hear Grandma Mazur in the background screaming something that sounded suspiciously like, 'Call that Ranger fellow! He'll save her!'

"MOM! MOM!" I tried to cut through the chaos on the other end of the line. "Mom! It's me, Steph. I'm fine. Really. There's no psycho after me. I just wanted to come over. Really." Geesh.

After a moment, my words must have sunk in. My mother hushed the others and told me to come on over. I guess my life IS out of control when this is the response I get to inviting myself to my parents' house. Another thought to lock up in the Denial Land First National Bank vault.

When I arrived at my parents' house, only my mother was waiting on the porch. "Where's Grandma?" I asked as I approached.

"I sent her to get her nails done with Mabel. I thought we could spend some time together," mom said. "She'll be home in an hour."

We walked inside and I was met by the Spirit of Christmas. While I was happy with my preparations at the apartment, home really is where the heart is at Christmas time. The tree looked just like it always did. The same carols were playing on the CD player that I've listened to since I was a little girl. What struck me the most, though, was the smell. This was what Christmas smelled like. Something like cinnamon and sugar and chocolate and spice. And family and tradition and comfort. It nearly brought me to my knees.

My mother watched me as I just stood in the doorway. She reached out and touched my shoulder. We're not big on physical displays of affection in my family. "Do you want to talk about it, baby?" she asked.

Somehow it was all too much. I found myself sitting on the couch with my mom, a plate of sugar cookies on the coffee table, and a cup of tea in my hand. I told her everything I had been trying to hide away. About Ranger. About me. About Deborah Fairbanks. About my broken, mangled heart. She didn't say a word. She just listened. She patted my hand. She nodded her head. She was perfect.

When I was done, I felt better. Not good, but better. Somehow telling my mother my deepest darkest fears and secrets seemed to make their hold on me lessen. It was kind of like when I was a little girl and she would chase away the monsters in my closet.

"Well," she began finally, "It seems to me like Mr. Ranger has made the biggest mistake in his life." There's nothing like the unconditional love of a mother. This was something that felt new to me, but I liked it. "Why he would want another woman when he could have you is beyond me. Obviously this Deborah Fairbanks can offer him something that you can't." OUCH. What was I thinking about unconditional love???

"Wait, Stephanie, don't take this the wrong way." She could see the anger rising in my face. "I know that you've told me that you and Ranger have something special. Well, he doesn't seem to be holding up his end of the bargain right now. Maybe what is going on is something that you're not equipped to help him with. Maybe he doesn't want to risk losing you by showing him this side of him."

I still said nothing. There were too many thoughts racing through my mind. My mother took this as a sign to continue.

"If you truly love him, you need to give him the space to work this out. You've offered your help. He knows you are there for him. That's all you can do. Now you just need to wait. You need to have faith."

Wow. Why does everyone keep telling me that? I need to have faith? Faith in what? Suddenly in hit me. Faith in knowing that Ranger and I do belong together, and somehow, someday we will be. But that goes contrary to everything I've been telling myself since the night of the party. Maybe it's time to listen to my heart instead of my head.

Without giving it a second thought, I reached out and hugged my mom. "Thanks, mom. I knew you would know what to do."

We sat there for a moment, and then the mother I was used to resurfaced. "Well, now that that's settled, let's go make some cookies."

We spend the rest of the afternoon in the kitchen baking. Val brought Grandma home, filling the house with the sounds and warmth of family. By the time I left after dinner I was no closer to an answer to my Ranger dilemma, but I felt at peace.


	9. Chapter 9

Valentine's Day Challenge, Part 9

Valentine's Day Challenge, Part 9

The next day was Christmas Eve. I spent the day delivering gifts to the girls at the bonds office and the Rangeman offices. The Merry Men were as excited with their gifts as a bunch of little boys. They had gone in together and bought me a Macy's gift card for $500. I was beyond delighted! "Thanks guys, you're the best!" I said with a squeal when I opened it.

"That's what all the girls say," Lester said with a grin. He scooped me up for a hug, then Bobby was there for his turn, then Tank, and so I made the rounds. I was laughing and blushing by the time I was done. Hal sat me back on my feet, gave me a long look, then leaned in and whispered, "Good to see you back to normal, Bomber."

I felt my smile falter and looked around the circle of my friends. They were all looking at me with such concern and love on their faces that I couldn't help but feel it. It was like a much needed boost. I felt my smile come back full-force. "Thanks guys. For everything." My eyes were misting, but I was good. I would be ok.

Suddenly the hairs on the back of my neck stood up, and I knew Ranger was near. I turned to find him standing in the doorway. I heard the shuffling of merry feet and mumbled goodbyes. "Ranger. Merry Christmas," I said as I attempted to walk past him. He blocked my exit, his eyes never leaving mine. They still held no emotion, but didn't look as scary as before. Maybe that's a step.

"I heard you were in the building. I have something for you." He reached behind him and brought out a box. It was the size of a large jewelry box. It was beautifully wrapped and finished with a big gold bow. I could see the tag simply said 'Babe.'

I didn't know what to say, but somehow I knew I didn't want to take that box. So I fished in the bag I had brought with me and brought out Ranger's gift. I had planned on leaving it in the Control Room. I had not planned on seeing him here today.

I had bought his gift right after he had left on that last mission. It was a small painting of the beach at Point Pleasant at sunset. It reminded me of an evening we had spent there walking, talking and listening to the waves crashing. It had been one of the rare times that Ranger and I felt like a normal couple. We weren't working, we were just spending time together. It was a memory I would always treasure.

Since he had been back I had debated whether I should even give it to him, but in the end decided I couldn't keep it. He could throw it away if he wanted, but I had thought of him when I saw it and I wanted him to have it. I held it out to him, and thought I saw a look of surprise cross his eyes. He didn't take it, but rather just stood holding out his gift to me.

Well, this was awkward. I gave him a weak smile, and said, "Trade you." That did the trick. He took his gift from me, and handed me mine from him.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas, Babe," he said. He leaned in, kissed my cheek, turned and was gone. Well, hell. What am I supposed to think of that?

I realized I was still on camera and probably providing quite the show to the Control Room, standing there with my mouth hanging open. I made my way to the elevator, gave a little finger wave to the camera, and walked out into the parking garage. I was just in time to see Ranger helping Deborah Fairbanks into the Porsche. His eyes met mine over the top of the car. He gave a little nod, angled into the car, and pulled out of the garage.

I waited until they were gone before I made my way to my car. I didn't know quite what had just happened. I still had the gift clutched in my hand. I started to open it but decided I might not want an audience, so thought I'd wait until I got home. I don't know what I was so afraid of. What could be in that box that was all that bad? It wasn't like he gave me back my broken heart. Geesh.

By the time I made it home, after stopping at Mary Lou's and Sally Sweet's, I had to hurry if I was going to make it to my parents' in time. I decided I'd deal with Ranger's gift later.

Christmas Eve at my parents' was the same as it has always been. The same menu. The same prayers. The same feeling of family. We ate, opened one gift each, then made our way to Midnight Mass. After church, we came home, ate some more and said our good-byes. I would be back in the morning.

When I got home, Ranger's gift was still waiting for me. I decided it would be best not to deal with it at this late hour. I'd have plenty of time for it tomorrow. Yep, big scaredy-cat. That's me.

Christmas morning dawned bright and early. I hated that I woke up alone. This morning, more than any other of the year, drove home the point that I was pathetic. I had no husband, no family, no future. Of course, I didn't want a husband, didn't want children at this point, and the only 'future' I wanted was probably waking up with Deborah Fairbanks about now. Ok, Enough with the pity party! I got up, showered, dressed, and managed to avoid opening Ranger's gift again. "I'll deal with it when I get home. Don't want to ruin my day," I said to myself. Great, now I'm talking to myself.

By the time I got to my parents' house, Valerie and Albert were already there with the girls. The house was bustling, filled to the brim with family, excitement, and holiday wishes. We spent a wonderful day eating, opening gifts, eating, visiting, eating, watching the girls play, and eating. By the time I left I was stuffed, contented, and drowsy.

Why ruin what had been a perfectly wonderful day by dealing with Ranger's gift? I could deal with it tomorrow. Right after I hit the mall with Lula.


	10. Chapter 10

Valentine's Day

Chapter 10

_Why ruin what had been a perfectly wonderful day by dealing with Ranger's gift? I could deal with it tomorrow. Right after I hit the mall with Lula._

The days passed by. I got through every one. I picked up files from the office. I went after skips. I turned in my body receipts. I went home. I ate dinner. Watched TV. Went to bed. Alone. I still hadn't opened Ranger's gift. I had heard from Tank that he and Deborah Fairbanks had gone to Miami for Christmas and wouldn't be back until after New Years. That meant I still had time. I didn't know why I was avoiding the issue. I guess in Denial Land we don't have to open presents from Ranger.

New Year's Eve was going to be a quiet affair this year. With Ranger gone, Tank was in charge and had to work, so Lula was free. Connie was between men, so the three of us decided to do Girls' Night In. We were going to Connie's house for food, drinks and gossip. Sounded good to me. I wasn't up to the usual hoopla, and didn't want to face the scrutiny of the Burg tonight. But I certainly didn't want to ring in the New Year alone.

All was going well. We were into our third pitcher of Margaritas when my mouth got the better of me. "Well," I said, "I still haven't opened my gift from Batman."

My innocent comment was met with shrieks of dismay, "What?!?!?!?!?!? Batman got you a present and you haven't opened it? WTF not?" Lula demanded.

Connie wasn't much better, "Steph, why haven't you opened it. Aren't you dying?"

I knew I'd get no peace now, so I just sat back and let them have their say. Finally after about 10 minutes, they realized I wasn't going to say anything more about it. When they both shut up and started glaring at me, I knew it was safe to speak again.

"Oh, alright. I'll open it tomorrow. It can be my New Year's Resolution. To get over Ranger."

"Now, white girl, why would you want to do that?" Lula wanted to know.

"What? Open the gift or get over Ranger?" I sulked. I was being a brat, but I didn't care. I wish I would have just kept my big mouth closed.

"Oh, you be wanting to know what's in that present, but what I meant was, why would you want to get over that fine piece of man?"

"Well," I whined, "seeing as Ranger is now with someone else, it does seem to be time I get over him. Don't you think?"

Connie gave me the eye for a minute before she began. "I've seen him with Deb-whore-ah, but I'm not buying it. Something's not right there. They're together all the time, but they sure don't seem like a couple. He's not the same with her as when he was around you. I think we need to get to the bottom of what's going on before we let you write him off. Once we figure out what he's really doing, then you can decide what you want to do about him."

I was speechless. Connie was right. I still felt that something wasn't right with Ranger. How could I just pretend I didn't care, when I did. At the same time, I wasn't going to pine away for him if he were truly involved with someone else. I might be pathetic, but I'm not that pathetic.

"So," I began hesitantly, "what do you to propose we do about it?"

We put our head together and began to plot. Soon it was time to watch the ball drop. We toasted the New Year with our final pitcher of Margaritas and were soon asleep. As I drifted off, I couldn't help but wonder what the coming year would bring in way of answers.

The next day dawned bright and early. At least, I'm assuming it did. Lula, Connie and I slept until noon. Lula had the pull-out, and I was crashed in the guest room. I heard stumbling out in the hall, and figured Connie was up. A few minutes later I smelled coffee and decided it was time to face the day.

Connie looked like she had been up past midnight drinking. So did Lula. I wonder why. I'm sure I looked just as dreadful. We sat around, drank our coffee and ate some cheesecake left over from the night before. The office was closed for the holiday, so Connie and I didn't have anything pressing we needed to do. Lula, though, needed to get home and change. She was meeting Tank for a late lunch at Haywood at 2:00. We said our goodbyes, Lula left for her place, and I started back to mine. Nobody had mentioned the gift again, and I was grateful.

When I got home, I picked up the present and held it in my hand. I don't know what I was expecting, but it gave me no clues as to its contents. It wasn't ticking. It didn't rattle. It didn't scream, "Don't open me. I'll break your heart." I took a deep breath, pulled off the ribbon and opened the lid. Then I put it back on the table, went into the kitchen, drank a Coke, and then took a shower. And shaved. And blow-dried. And moisturized. Then I called my mom. And my sister. What? It's New Year's. One must keep in touch with family on all the important holidays. I was debating whether I should call Vinnie, you know, to wish him Happy New Year's when I decided I had stalled enough.

I went back into the living room and looked at the box for awhile. I could see the tissue paper on the top of whatever was inside. I took a deep breath. I wondered if I had any Endust. Maybe I should polish that table. It was looking a little ragged. I wondered if any stores would be open today that sold Endust. Or end tables. Maybe I should just buy a new table.

"Enough," I said to myself. I grabbed the box, tore off the paper, looked inside, sat back down and cried. I couldn't believe it. I really couldn't believe it.

The evening Ranger and I had spent in Point Pleasant was spent just walking and talking, like a normal couple. We had strolled around hand-in-hand, poking into some of the little shops along the way. That's where I had spotted the painting I had bought him. In a different shop I had admired a necklace made up of beach glass. It had little pieces of the glass in blues, greens and clear, all interspersed with silver beads. It reminded me of the colors of the waves. It was pretty, but nothing extravagant. I hadn't made a big show over it, just looked at it and then moved on. I hadn't given it another thought since that night.

But Ranger must have noticed. He must have remembered. He must have gone back and bought it. For me. When? Why? Had he bought it before he left and then just given it to me now to get rid of it, kind of like I had done with the painting? Or had he really still wanted me to have it? Was it just a coincidence? I couldn't bring myself to believe it was a coincidence. Did it mean anything? Should I think it means something, or just put it in the bottom of my drawer and forget about it?

Now I knew what was in the box, but still not what was in Ranger's head, or his heart, for that matter. Being as I'm a girl and sentimental it's easy for me to read a lot into this gift. But, knowing Ranger, sentimental isn't a word I would use to describe him. I decided the only safe thing for me was to assume it really doesn't mean anything. Maybe it wasn't even the same one I saw in Point Pleasant. Maybe pigs fly.

I lifted the necklace from the box and noticed a small card flutter to the floor. I picked it up and saw it was in Ranger's handwriting. It only had the one word, but it made me gasp. It said: **Remember.**


	11. Chapter 11

Warning for language

Valentine's Day

Chapter 11

_I lifted the necklace from the box and noticed a small card flutter to the floor. I picked it up and saw it was in Ranger's handwriting. It only had the one word, but it made me gasp. It said: __**Remember.**_

I sat back down. I didn't think I could stand. I had my answer to whether or not it was the same one I saw in Point Pleasant. I still didn't know when Ranger had bought it or what it meant to him. I was more confused than ever. I was also suddenly more determined than ever to get to the bottom of the mystery.

I pulled out my notebook and started to plan.

_Ranger's POV_

Happy Fucking New Year. The year is only hours old and it already sucks. Deb won't leave me alone for a fucking minute. She hates the hotel. She hates Miami. She wants to go shopping. She wants to go see my family. Like there is any fucking way that's going to happen. It's bad enough I'm stuck here with her. There is no way in hell I'm going to subject my family to her.

She won't let up about Stephanie. She's pissed that I accepted her gift. What was I supposed to do? Throw it back in her face? She's even more pissed that I gave Steph a gift and won't tell her what it was. It's none of her god-damned business. I do realize I shouldn't have given it to Steph. It's only going to confuse her more, and probably hurt her more as well.

I hate that I'm hurting her. I would give anything to make it up to her. But I can't. This is the way it has to be. Anything else would be putting her life in danger. I won't take that risk. Even though I know that this is hurting her. It's destroying me.

Maybe I wanted to send her some cryptic message and that's why I gave her the gift. Maybe I never did really deserve her.

Steph and I had spent one fabulous evening at Point Pleasant. We had spent the whole time walking, and talking, and just enjoying being with each other. It's not something I'm accustomed to doing. Normally, every moment has to have a purpose. That night's purpose was just to enjoy ourselves. And we did. We walked on the beach, and we nosed around in all of those tacky little shops along the way. We ate food that would take a year off your life. It wasn't the kind of activity I would normally enjoy, but being with Steph, I didn't care what we did, as long as we were together. For just that one night, I thought anything was possible. I thought, maybe, a future was possible. Of course, at the time, she was still on again/off again with the cop, but I never really considered that an obstacle.

Steph found this necklace in one of the shops. It was made up of beach glass. I remember thinking, "Only my Babe." Most women would be fawning over the biggest, most expensive jewelry in hopes I would spring for it, but not Steph. She's the most genuine person I've ever met. She admired it and we moved on. I wish I would have bought it right then, but I didn't. I didn't want to cause trouble for her with the cop. I drove all the way back a couple weeks later hoping I could still find it. I should have given it to her then, but I didn't. I wanted to wait and surprise her on Christmas. I guess I can say mission accomplished. I know she was surprised alright.

I would have done anything to have been with her when she opened it. I had placed the card at the bottom of the box. **Remember**, I had written on it. I prayed that she could remember she meant everything to me. That she could remember the man I had tried to be for her. That she could remember I loved her. That I would never have chosen to hurt her.

When I opened the gift she had given me, I thought my heart would stop for a minute. Fucking shit. It was a painting, we had seen in together that night at Point Pleasant. I had said I liked it. She must have gone back to buy it later. We're so connected that we even think alike. Deb about pitched a fit when she saw it. Tough. It will forever be a reminder to me of what I can never have again. I'm keeping it. It's a piece of Steph that nobody can take away. Not Deb. Not the government. Not Johnson. Nobody. I'd like to see them try.

The next few days flew by in a blur. Between chasing skips, research at Rangeman, and research about Rangeman, my days were crammed full. I had alerted Tank to my plan, and he had agreed to help. Connie was calling in favors from her family, and Lula had her ear to the ground, as well. I felt confident that we could get to the bottom of this.

One morning, Tank called me in to his office when I arrived at Rangeman. He looked a little nervous when I walked in. My spider sense immediately went on alert.

"Sit down, Steph," he said, all business.

"What is it, Tank, have you heard something about Ranger?" I was concerned about where this conversation was heading.

"Well, I did hear from the man himself this morning. He'll be back in Trenton this afternoon." He sounded like there was something more he wanted to say, but he hesitated.

"And?" I prompted.

"Well, I don't think we can be sneaking around behind his back once he's home. I'm sure this isn't something he would approve of. We're going to have to be more careful, and a lot sneakier," he said with a grin.

"Is that all, you scared me!" I wanted to smack him for getting me all worked up.

"Not exactly. You were right. There's something strange surrounding this whole last mission. Files are missing. Intel doesn't add up. I don't know what yet, but something bad went down. Don't worry, we'll find out what." Tank looked intently at me when he said this. "You sure you're up to it?"

"WHAT??? You don't think I'm up to helping find out what's wrong with Ranger? Gee, thanks, Tank, I'm flattered!" I was getting angry. "Don't you think I can handle helping, because I'm a GIRL??"

Tank looked at me seriously for a moment before he spoke again, "No, Steph. That's not what I meant. I know you can handle helping. I don't know if you're strong enough to face what we find out. And not because you're a girl. Because you're in love with him."

Wow. Now that's scary. Tank thinks we're going to find out something horrible. Like that Ranger is really in love with Deborah Fairbanks? That would be horrible all right. But if that's all that's wrong, I can learn to live with that. Or is it worse? What could be worse? Oh, shit, shit, shit! I need a donut. I need some coffee. I need…

"Steph, STEPH! Listen to me! I don't know what we're going to find out, but it might be bad. I'm sorry. I don't doubt you. Now let's get the hell out of Dodge and go find out what's going on!" With that, Tank pulled me to him for a hug, and then drug me out of his office, down the elevator and into a big black SUV. He disabled the GPS and we motored out of the garage.

"So, Tank, where we headed?" I asked, my curiosity piqued.

"Places to go, people to see," he answered cryptically. Then he was in his zone and there was no coaxing a conversation out of him.


	12. Chapter 12

Valentine's Day, Chapter 12

Tank and I drove silently through the gray, sleety day. We headed to a neighborhood in Newark that was mostly residential. We pulled up in front of a well-kept older home with a chain link fence surrounding it. I glanced at Tank, but he just quirked an eyebrow at me and got out of the truck. I followed suit, and met him in front of the gate. Tank opened the latch, still not saying a word, and I entered the yard after him.

When we got to the door, Tank knocked politely, and stood in full view of the peep hole. This is not standard Rangeman operating procedure. A few minutes later the door was opened by a tiny, gray haired, African-American woman. She looked to be in her late sixties. She looked up at Tank and a wide smile lit up her face.

"Pierre! How lovely to see you. Willy told me you were coming," she said, obviously delighted to see him. She looked at me curiously, and then said, "And you must be the infamous Ms. Plum, the woman who managed to finally capture Carlos' heart. Welcome, welcome!"

She stood aside to let us enter, and Tank stooped to give her a hug and a peck on the cheek. "Grace, you're as lovely as ever. When are you going to wise up and dump old William and come live with me?" He smiled down at her, and I could swear the older woman blushed.

"Oh, you. Aren't you the one?" she swatted him playfully in the arm as she turned and called, "Willy?"

I heard a thumping come down the hall and turned to see. A handsome older man, leaning heavily on a cane was heading towards me. "Ah, the Bombshell Bounty Hunter in the flesh," he said with a smile. He held out his hand to me, "William Washington, at your service."

I shook his hand, and said, "Nice to meet you, Mr. Washington."

"Oh, honey, please, call me William. Mr. Washington was my father," he said with a smile.

"Alright, William, but please call me Steph. I haven't blown anything up in months."

William, Grace, and Tank all laughed at that. I gave Tank a little glare. I still didn't know who these people were or why we were here. As if sensing my confusion, Grace ushered us into the tidy living room and said, "Why don't you all get acquainted and I'll get us some coffee. We've got a lot of work to do."

I offered to help, but was told to sit tight. Secretly, I was glad. I didn't want to be rude, but I really wanted to find out what we were doing here.

Tank started explaining. "We met Sergeant Washington here way back when we were fresh recruits. He was as tough on us as anyone, but he was never cruel and he earned our respect and loyalty early on." Tank paused to smile at the older man. "What did you spend in the Army, Serge? Twenty five years?"

William laughed at Tank's question. "Well, now, you know as well as I do that I spent a proud thirty years in this man's Army. Trying to short change me five years, are you, boy?"

Tank returned the laughter, and continued on with his story. "After Serge left the Army, he took as position with the NSA, you know, the National Security Agency. His work there was mostly classified, but we do know that many of the missions we've been on wouldn't have been possible without his hard work. He has contacts that make your address book like a blank slate, Steph. He's retired now, but he's agreed to help us with Operation Ranger."

William looked a little embarrassed, but pleased, at Tank's introduction. "Well, I've always been fond of Carlos. I was afraid something like this would happen to one of you, and now, it has. I'll do everything in my power to help."

I didn't want to appear obnoxious, but there was something that I just didn't get. "Excuse me, sir," I began, but was interrupted by Grace's bark of laughter.

"Now, you just be calling him Willy like the rest of us, honey. We don't need any old swelled head around here." She brought in the coffee service, still chuckling and mumbling to herself, "Sir, indeed! Not in my living room!"

I smiled at her and could feel the tension just melting out of me. "So, William, what I'm curious about is, is how can you help us figure out what's wrong with Ranger?"

Over coffee, Willy told me his story in more depth, with Tank adding detail and humor along the way. Willy had been born and raised in Newark, and joined the Army after graduating from high school. In those days there was still a lot of discrimination in the Armed Services, but he had loved serving anyway and had made a career out of it. After his 30 years in the Army, he had spent another 12 years with the NSA until an injury necessitated his retirement.

"Stephanie, I can't tell you a lot of what I did in the NSA, but let me assure you of this. If I can't find out what's at the bottom of this whole mess with Ranger, I can find somebody who can. But, now, tell me, how long have you been in love with our Carlos?"

Wow, a hit right between the eyes. "Well, sir," I began, "It's complicated." I laughed at the matching eye-rolls from both Tank and William, and then continued my tale, ending with the details of "Operation Ranger" as we've been calling it.

"Alright. I can see that you are sincere about wanting to help Carlos. I hate to ask this, but are you two sure that there's really something wrong, and that this isn't just about him seeing Deb again?" he asked, looking between Tank and I.

"William Washington!" admonished his wife, "What kind of question is that to ask this young lady?"

"No, that's ok, Grace." I answered. "It's a fair question. Ever since Ranger got home this time, he just hasn't been himself. He seems empty, scary empty somehow, and sad. He doesn't seem happy to be with Deborah Fairbanks, he just seems like a shell of himself. We're not the only one to notice it. You can see it in his eyes. They're blank." I found my voice faltering by the end. It hurt so much even to talk about it.

Tank continued for me, "Ranger has never been the same since he's met Steph. Everyone knows he's crazy about her. He wouldn't have just ended things with her like this. No, sir, something's wrong here. I don't know Deb's part in it, but something is just not right. We need your help to get to the bottom of it. Will you help us?"

I held my breath while I waited for a reply. Tank looked slightly nervous as well. I spared a glance at Grace and saw she was looking at her husband intently.

William looked around the room and said, "Well, how do you want to start?"


	13. Chapter 13

Valentine's Day, Chapter 13

Meanwhile, in Trenton:

_Ranger's POV_

It was good to be home. Home. Funny, it never felt like home to me before Steph. Just knowing she was here had made the difference, ever since that night during the whole Slayers' mess. Now, though, I have to put that behind me.

I have Deb to deal with now. Frankly, she's driving me fucking crazy. I don't know what in the hell I ever saw in her before. Whatever it was, it's not there now. I can't wait until this whole messed up 'mission' is completed. Mission. More like baby sitting. I don't know why the government can't just put her whiny ass in a safe house and let me look for a solution to the problem. How in hell am I supposed to neutralize a threat while I've got her hanging around my neck like a fucking albatross?

She's not helping make this any easier. In fact, the whole situation is so FUBAR that I can barely see straight. She thought it would be more realistic if we acted like a couple. I told her nobody I knew would buy it, but she just wouldn't let it drop. Finally, I gave in, just to shut her up. It doesn't really matter, though. I know I've lost whatever chance I had with Stephanie. I have nothing to offer her. My life isn't even my own. How can I share what isn't really mine?

When I first got the damned call from Johnson, I knew it. Suddenly it all just sank in. My life has revolved around work, and my work has often been legally shady. One thing you need in my line of work is contacts. People to ask favors of. People to owe favors to. The thing is, the people I've been dealing with are often not only legally shady, but morally shady as well. With one phone call it all became clear: I am not my own man. I owe people. Bad people. People who wouldn't hesitate to kill me if I tried to say no when a favor is called in. People who wouldn't hesitate to hurt my family. Julie. Stephanie.

So here it is. The end of a dream. When I finish this, I can send Deb back to Washington. I can go on with my job. I can go on with my life. But I can never have Stephanie again. How can I? What could I promise her? More lies. More danger. More hurt. More time until the next time the phone rings. I can't do it. I can't ask her to live her life that way. I can't put her in harm's way. I won't do it.

It's time I bite the bullet and go face my men. I know my reception won't be a warm one. They're all pissed at me. They know I hurt Stephanie. They can barely stand to be in the same room with me. Even Ella was cold when Deb and I got back. I don't blame them. They're right.

I did hurt Steph. More than I care to admit. It was a shitty thing for me to do. I'm a coward. There's no way for me to explain this to her. No way that wouldn't kill how she thinks of me. Better for her to think me a bastard than a monster. This isn't easy, but it's the way it has to be.

I know my men are looking out for Steph. I know they've all become friends. Close friends. They think of her as their little sister, or something. But, these men are still my employees. If they can't work with me, they're all free to look for a job somewhere else. I hope they don't. I'm going to need their help in order to get rid of Deb. That can't happen soon enough for me.

I make my way to my office without having to make eye contact with anyone. Seems everyone is very busy, too busy to acknowledge my presence. Just as well. I hit the intercom and buzz Tank. No answer. I call the control room. "Santos," Lester answers.

"Where's Tank?" I ask.

"Out."

I'm starting to lose my patience. "Out where?"

"Out with Bomber. Some of us are still her friends." Lester answers with acid in his voice.

"Enough," I bark into the intercom. Damn. What are Tank and Stephanie up to?

Tank, William and I had been strategizing all afternoon. We had brainstormed, rejecting idea after idea as too outlandish, too impractical, or once even too comical. In the end, though, I felt like we were beginning to make some progress. At least we had an idea of a direction to go in.

William promised to let us know what his contacts panned out in the next day or two. Tank had a list of people to contact as well. I got to concentrate my efforts on Deborah Fairbanks. If there was something hinky going on with her, I hoped I would be the one to find it. I would love the chance to bring her ass down.

Tank shook hands with William and gave Grace a hug good-bye. I told them both thank you, and then impulsively gave William a hug. It seemed to catch him off guard, but he hugged me back, then looked deep into my eyes and said, "Don't give up on him."

I could only nod, hug Grace, and barely whisper a 'Good-bye.'

Tank and I were silent on the way back to Trenton. As we neared Haywood, though, I had to ask, "Do you think he can help us? Are we doing the right thing?"

Tank smiled before answering, "If he can't help us, he knows who can. I mean it. He has ways of finding things out. Ways you don't want to know about. He'll help us get the answers we're looking for."

He didn't answer my second question, and I was tempted to let it go, but I felt like my whole future depended on the answer. "And?" I prompted.

Tank looked at me out of the corner of his eye, sighed, and started, "Steph. Do you honestly think there's something wrong with Ranger. Something other than the fact that he seems to be in a new relationship?"

I felt my hackles rising. "You know I do. Don't tell me you think this is just the green monster showing its ugly face?"

He reached out one of his enormous hands to pat my knee before continuing, "No, that's not what I think at all. I just meant that if you think something is wrong, how can you NOT want to try and fix it. I'm on your side here, Bomber. We're doing the right thing."

I felt better with his words of encouragement. Somehow we were going to make Batman better.


	14. Chapter 14

Valentine's Day, Chapter 14

By the time I got back to my apartment that evening, I was beat. I wanted nothing more than a bath, a beer, and a round of Ghostbusters. It was time to turn my brain off for awhile and let it rest. Too much thinking wears a girl out. But when I walked in, the annoying light on my answering machine was a-blinking away, as if to say, "Check me! Check me! Check me!" I considered ignoring it, but decided it might be important, so I sighed and then hit "Play."

"Stephanie, this is Connie. Call me when you get in. I might have some information about the you-know-what."

I had to laugh at her attempt at caution. Of course, with all the people coming in and out of my apartment on a regular basis, it might not be a bad idea. I picked up the phone and dialed her number. She picked up on the first ring.

"Oh, Steph, thank goodness you called. I've about been busting a gut here. Hey, where were you, by the way?"

"Tank and I met with someone who might be able to help figure out what's going on. But, what did you find out?"

"Well," Connie continued, "you know I was asking around about Deborah? Well, I called some of my 'family' connections, and guess what? I found out something that might be interesting. Seems little Ms. Foulbanks had herself a connected boyfriend. Something about it seems a little hinky, too."

I could tell that Connie was excited and thought she had hit the jackpot. I wasn't so sure. "How do you think that relates to Ranger, though?"

"Ok, so the boyfriend, or rather ex-boyfriend, is one Aldo Pelaratti. His step-uncle is The Dominic Pelaratti, head of the Pelaratti family. But what's really interesting is that Aldo has disappeared off the face of the earth. Sounds fishy to me."

"So what do we do about it?" I asked Connie. I still wasn't convinced that this really had anything to do with what was bugging Ranger.

"I've got some people looking into it, to see what we can find. I'll let you know as soon as I hear anything. We exchanged good-nights and hung up.

I decided to forgo the beer and movie, and just headed to bed. It had been a long day and I was exhausted. I found myself staring at the ceiling for a long, long time. Every time I closed my eyes, I saw Ranger at the Christmas party. Ranger with his arm around Deborah Fairbanks. Ranger with is blank, scary eyes.

"Ranger, come back to me," I whispered as tears flowed down my face.

The next morning I was feeling a little better. I had a name to check out: Aldo Pelaratti. It didn't ring any bells, but that didn't mean anything. I was encouraged knowing that Tank and William were working their contacts. I had finally dropped off last night, and felt so much better after a decent night's sleep. I slung a Pop Tart in the toaster, hit the button on the coffee maker, and dialed up Joe.

"Hey, Joe, it's Steph."

"How're you doing, Cupcake," he asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I've been better, but I'm ok. I was wondering if I could pick your brain," I answered.

"Anytime. Want to meet for lunch? I could go for Pino's." I had to laugh. Joe could eat Pino's twice a day.

"Sure, Joe, lunch would be great. Noon?"

"See you then, Cupcake." I listened to the dial tone in my ear. Where do these men get their phone manners? I smiled as I hung up. It felt good to be called Cupcake again. I had missed that. Guess I missed being special to someone.

I decided to spend the morning doing research. I put in a quick call to Rangeman to see if the coast was clear. Hal picked up and assured me that Ranger and Deborah Fairbanks were out for the day, and not expected to return until evening. I told him I'd see him in a few, and headed down to the car.

When I walked out of the door to the parking lot, I got a funny feeling. Ranger was always telling me I had to be more aware of my surroundings, and I guess some of it was finally getting through. I scanned the area, but didn't see anything out of place. No suspicious cars. No men in trench coats lurking by the Dumpster. Nothing I could put my finger on, but something just felt off. "Get a grip," I told myself and headed to the car. As I unlocked the door and was sliding in, I saw a car pull away from the curb and head slowly down the block. "Coincidence," I told myself, and started towards Rangeman.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

I arrived at Rangeman and made my way to my desk. I put away my purse, my gun, and any lingering doubts of what had happened in the parking lot. I didn't have time to worry about that today. I was a Woman on a Mission. I had some serious snooping to do. Let's see what secrets Deborah Fartbanks and her mafia boyfriend, Aldo, have been keeping. I fired up the computer and got right to it.

Two hours later the printer was humming along at a brisk clip, and I decided this would be a good time to check in with Tank. I wandered down to his office, but he wasn't in. "Hey, Cal," I started as the big man walked by, "do you know where Tank is off to?"

"Nope, he just said he had someone he needed to see. Don't know when to expect him, either. Did you need something?"

"Nah, I'll just check in with him when he gets back. Did Ella smuggle in anything good today?" She's been known to bring in high-fat, sugar laden, non-organic treats when Ranger was going to be gone for the day.

"Hell, yeah! Deb's got a worse sweet tooth than you, if you can believe it!" Cal said with a laugh.

I let out a surprised gasp, but I tried to keep my face neutral, I really did. It just hurt so much to hear my friends talk about her so… so… so _familiarly._ Dumb, I know. I needed to get a grip.

Cal was watching me with a worried look on his face, trying to get a read. I think he realized what he had just said. Finally he must have decided my head wasn't going to pop off. He gave me a relieved smile and a noogie. "Come on, Bomber; better grab some of those cookies before the Goon Squad eats them all."

The moment was lightened, and we headed down to the Break Room for some much needed sugar and caffeine. Ten minutes later, feeling much better, I headed back to my cubicle.

I picked up the pile of papers the printer had been spewing out. I had run the full deal: starting with a basic background check, and then progressing to the more invasive, less legal searches. If Aldo and Deborah Fairbanks had been skips, I wouldn't have batted an eyelash at running these searches. That is, after all, what they were designed for. I was having just a twinge of conscience, however, since I was basically only snooping; looking to dig up dirt. I rationalized it to myself by saying it was necessary to help Ranger. Am I good, or what?

I started with Aldo. Looked like Connie had hit it right on the nose. He had started his career with his step-uncle's more legitimate enterprises, then started up the shaky, Family career ladder. Good grief, he actually had his occupation listed as a Collection Agent! He had a rap sheet that consisted of some minor infractions, possession, that sort of thing. He hadn't served any jail time. He lived in a suburb of D.C. which was interesting. Most of his uncle's businesses were located in Jersey. Maybe they were franchising? But who? Dominic? Or Aldo? Something to look into.

He and Deborah Fairbanks had started dating 2 ½ years ago and it went on until several months before he disappeared. They hadn't lived together. I wondered what the deal was. A doctor working for the government hooked up with a mafia errand boy. Something simmered on the edge of my brain. I just couldn't put a finger on it, yet.

I flipped the page and came face to face with his picture. Ah ha, so there's the attraction. This guy was gorgeous. Not Ranger gorgeous, mind you, but gorgeous all the same. He looked like a male model: fine facial features, long black hair, and a swimmer's body. Well, well, Deborah Fairbanks, at least we know you have good taste in men!

I made some notes about some leads I wanted to follow up on, and then started in on Deborah Fairbanks' file. Before I started reading, I looked around, guiltily. It wouldn't do to have Ranger catching me using his computers to spy on his girlfriend! I don't want to end up in Somalia tomorrow. Seeing that I was still alone, I started turning the pages.

The first thing that caught my eye made me laugh out loud. Ok, so it's the jealous girl in me, but it made me happy, in a mean, snide sort of way. Turns out that my lovely subject is older than me. Significantly older than me. Which means she is also older than Ranger. Ha, it's a small thing, but felt like a victory to me. On a gloomier note, she is remarkably well-preserved for a woman of 'her age.' Ok, so it's only 6 years, but still.

Nothing sketchy jumped out at me, except for her advanced age. Born in Oregon, graduated high school at the top of her class, undergrad and med school at Duke. Impressive. No arrests, a couple of speeding tickets a few years back. I'd like to get a glimpse of her personnel file, but I'd need Silvio's help with that, and I'm not sure he'd approve. I'll have to remember to ask Tank.

As I turned the pages, something seemed out of order. I turned back and forth a couple of times, trying to figure out what was wrong. I thought maybe I had dropped a page. Then it registered. On page 6, there was a heading of "Police Reports Filed" but on page 7, there was no mention of it. Hmmmm. I clicked through the windows on my PC until I found the page I was looking for. Interesting. I wasn't missing a page. It looked like someone had just deleted a chunk of information. I thought about the best way to find out what was missing, but couldn't come up with a solution.

I glanced at my clock and realized it was about time for me to head off to meet Joe. I started to shut down my computer, but on second thought, I deleted everything I had been working on, and then cleared my history file. Not that this would stop anyone if they really wanted to know what I had been working on, but somehow I didn't like the idea of leaving it there. Once I was satisfied, I turned it off, grabbed my purse and headed out.

I blew Lester a kiss in the Control Room as I passed. "Where you off to, Bomber?" he asked with a grin.

"I'm meeting Joe for lunch at Pino's. Want me to bring you something?" I turned towards him to catch his answer, and was shocked by the look on his face. He looked pissed.

"Well, that was quick," he said with a sneer.

"Gee, Lester, what's got your shorts in a bunch?"

"Oh, I don't know, Stephanie," he spat out, "running back to Morelli again. I thought you cared about Ranger, I guess it's only when it's convenient. I thought better of you."

I was shocked. Hurt, too. But, mostly, I was furious. Who in the hell did Lester think he was?

"Who in the hell do you think you are, Lester Santos? For your information, Joe has a new girlfriend, and I'm happy for him. Not that it's any of your business. But, don't forget, Ranger also has a new girlfriend, so I guess if I want to go have lunch with someone it shouldn't be a problem. He's the one that doesn't want to be with me, Lester. I thought you understood that. I thought…" I couldn't continue. I knew if I started to cry I wouldn't be able to stop. I just stood there looking at the carpet.

"You thought what, Steph?"

I was startled to find Lester right in front of me, the anger gone from his face, replaced by a look of regret. I shook my head at him. I still didn't trust myself to speak. He quickly stepped forward and wrapped me in his arms.

"I'm sorry, Steph. I know you care about Ranger. I don't know what I was thinking. What were you going to say? You thought what?"

I didn't want to finish my thought. I didn't need to finish it, either. "I was going to say that I thought you were my friend," I whispered.

"Oh, fuck, Steph, I am your friend. I don't know what in the hell I was thinking. I was just afraid that if you went back to Morelli you might not be interested in trying to figure out what in the hell is wrong with Bossman. I'm so sorry. Can you forgive me?" he pleaded.

"I know we're friends, and I'm sorry for jumping to that conclusion. I guess I'm just feeling a little insecure these days. We're good. Now do you want a meatball sub, or not?"

"Now we're talking! Damn straight, but better make it two, in case Tank gets back before I'm done."

I turned with a laugh and stepped into the elevator, glad that everything was ok between him and me at least. The drive to Pino's was uneventful. I thought once that I saw a car following me, but they turned off and never reappeared, so I guess I was imagining it.


	16. Chapter 16

_Sorry about the delay in updating. It's been a killer week. Special thanks to Amy for your help and for keeping me on track! _

Valentine's Day

Chapter 16

Joe was already seated when I walked into Pino's. I made my way to his table, stopping to say hello to friends as I passed. When I arrived at the table, Joe stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Hey, Cupcake, what's up?"

"Well, I'm starving, for one thing! Have you ordered yet?" Joe knew my taste in pizza as well as I did. I wasn't surprised when he sheepishly nodded yes.

"So, Steph, what was it you needed?"

"Hey, can't I just want to have lunch with my friend?" I asked with mock indignation.

"Any time. You know that. But I have been wondering about what you needed from me. Can't you get any information you could possibly want from Rangeman?"

"Well, uh, usually. But this time, it's a little different. I'm trying to fly a little bit under the radar." I hated to admit I was snooping, but I knew Joe could see right through me.

"HA! I knew it! This is about Manoso, isn't it? That's why you need outside sources. Well, Cupcake, any help I can give you will be my pleasure. You know I think he's a loose cannon. This is going to be fun!" Joe stopped and glanced up at my face. My pissy expression must have clued him in to the fact that I was not appreciating his glee at Ranger's expense. "Sorry, Steph, I guess that might have been just a touch out of line."

I had to laugh at Joe's contrition. I could tell he was loving this. I can't say that I really blame him. Joe had always blamed Ranger for a lot of the problems between him and me. "Well, Joe, I hate to ruin your fun, but actually it's not Ranger that I'm interested in."

Joe gave me the raised eyebrow, skeptical look. I let out a bark of laughter. "Ok, so poor choice of words!" I defended myself. "I meant that I need information on somebody else. Does the name Aldo Pelaratti ring a bell with you?"

I watched as Joe's cop face slammed down. I had a feeling I wasn't going to like what he had to say. I was right.

"Stephanie, I don't know what you're working on, but you need to stay away from this one. Pelaratti is bad news, and there are a lot of meaner people than you looking for him. I don't know how this relates to Manoso, but please, I'm asking you as a friend, stay away."

This had always been a problem for us. Joe hated my job, and wanted me to quit. Short of that, he wanted to tell me how to do it. I was no longer his problem, though. I felt myself rushing to rhino-mode.

Joe seemed to see that, too. He reached out and put his hand over mine. He gave a squeeze and I raised my eyes to meet his. "Steph, I'll always love you, you know that. I just want you to be safe. There are some big, bad boys involved here. I don't know exactly what's going on, but I've heard some news on the street, and it isn't looking good for Pelaratti." He stopped to rub his face in that way that I always thought was cute. "I know you won't take my advice to leave this alone, will you?" He didn't even pause to let me answer. "Ok, I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll ask around and see what I can find. But you have to promise me that you'll be careful. I want you to call me if you need help. Promise me, Steph."

He looked so sincere. I wondered why he could never have been so reasonable when we were together. I guess it was harder to be reasonable with your girlfriend. Sad, in a way.

"Thanks, Joe. I knew I could count on you. And don't worry one bit: at the first sign of trouble, I'll call you."

The moment seemed awkward somehow. Luckily, our lunch arrived right then and we used that as a distraction. Nothing like a Pino's pizza to make everything right with the world.

After we had eaten and made our way to the parking lot, Joe surprised me by pulling me into a hug. I stiffened slightly in surprise, but felt my body relax almost immediately. He pressed his face into my hair and whispered into my ear, "Remember, Cupcake, you promised." With that he let me go, gave me a sexy little grin, and sauntered off. I stood watching as he walked away. The view was fine from where I stood. Suddenly, I felt my skin crawl in that uncomfortable-someone's-watching-me sort of way. I looked around the parking lot, but didn't see anything out of order. I hurried into my car, locked the doors, and wished I could call Ranger. I just needed to hear his voice. The rational part of me knew I could call him if I needed to. The hurt, emotional side of me knew that was playing with fire and I was tired of getting burned. With a sigh, I pulled out of the parking lot and headed towards the Bond's office.

When I pulled up at the curb I parked behind a big, bad, black SUV. Guess Rangeman was visiting the office, too. I held my breath for a minute as I walked in. I doubted it would be Ranger, he was supposed to be out for the day, but you never know. I was relieved when I pushed open the door and saw it was Lester and Cal. "Hey, Bomber, where's my lunch?" Lester greeted me.

"Crap, Lester! I totally forgot to get your subs. Can I owe you one?" I couldn't believe I had forgotten. I've been a little distracted lately.

"No biggie, Bomber. Cal and I can just stop off on our way back."

"Thanks, Lester. Hey, Connie, got any skips for me, or did these two goons get all the good ones?"

Connie laughed, and handed me a couple of files. "Nothing too exciting, but then you seem to make your own excitement, so who knows?"

The guys made their leave, and I settled in on the couch to look over the files. As soon as I was sure the coast was clear, I got up and perched on the corner of her desk.

"So, Connie, any news for me?" I asked. Lula popped her head up from the filing cabinet and looked between the two of us.

"Nothing new since last night, no. But I do have my cousin checking on a couple of things, and you know how nosy she is. She's bound to come up with something. What have you dug up?"

"Nothing concrete yet. I'm checking up on a few things. Do you have any idea why Aldo would be living in D.C.? Seems like his uncle's business is all in Jersey, so that got me wondering?"

"Hmmm," Connie pondered that for a minute. "That does seem strange. Maybe they were trying to expand? But that's risky. I don't know, but I'll see what I can find out."

Lula added, "Is this the dude that was hooked up with Deb-whore-ah? I don't get some tight ass doctor chick hanging with a mob flunky. It just doesn't add up to me."

"I know, Lula, something seems off," I said. I had thought the same thing. It just seemed odd, but stranger things have been known to happen.

"Well, if there's nothing new, I better see what I can do about catching me some FTA's. Bills to pay. Shoes to buy. Talk to you later," I added, as I walked through the door. I scanned the street before walking to the car, but didn't see anything, and didn't get the creepy crawlies, so I guess the coast was clear.


	17. Chapter 17

Valentines' Day, Part 17

That evening when I got home, I was surprised to find Tank in my living room. I mean, scare-the-crap-out-of-me surprised. I hadn't seen a spare car in the parking lot, and for once, I had looked.

"Lula's coming by to pick me up. I had Hal drop me off," he said as way of greeting when I walked in the door.

Once my heart started beating again, I asked, "What brings you here. Just thought you'd check my reflexes? I could have shot you!"

Tank just laughed, "You wouldn't have shot me. You don't like shooting anybody!" He seemed to get a good chuckle out of that one, and was still shaking his head at the thought when he continued. "So, I found out some things today that I think you'll find interesting. Me and Willy chased down some leads."

"Ok, spill," I headed to the kitchen and came back with a couple bottles of water and a package of Oreos. I might need comforting, after all.

"Well, this is top secret, of course, but it appears that Fairbanks found herself mixed up with a bad guy." Tank looked pleased with himself for this bit of information.

"Aldo Pelaratti?" I asked innocently. It was such fun to burst his bubble.

"Damn, Bomber, how in the hell did you find that out?" He looked like I had just given away his puppy.

"Connie told me," I answered like a smart ass.

"Figures. With her family, and all," Tank grumbled. Now I felt a little bad about stealing his thunder. He really did seem disappointed.

"So, big guy, what else did you find out?" I tried to give him a little reprieve. Besides, he might have learned something I didn't already know. Maybe.

"Well," he continued, looking much happier, "it seems he's missing. And his uncle is looking for him. You didn't know that, now did you?"

Tank looked so proud of himself that I almost hated to tell him I already knew. The look on my face must have given it away, though.

"DAMN! Now how did Connie know that?" I could have sworn he was pouting.

"Connie didn't. Joe told me." The look on his face now was priceless.

"Joe Fucking Morelli? How in the hell did he know? This took Willy and me all fucking day to find out, and you already knew? Shit." There was no doubt about it now: The big man was definitely pouting.

I stifled a laugh. "Did you find out anything else? Like why Ranger's acting so strange?" I suddenly had a horrible thought. "Do you think he was just waiting until Deborah Fairbanks was available to make a move on her? Is that what this is all about?" Suddenly, I wasn't enjoying our conversation any longer. I opened the Oreos.

Tank looked at me with thunder in his eyes. "You think that Ranger was just playing with you all this time because he was waiting for Deb to become available? Shit, Stephanie, I thought you knew him better than that. If Ranger had wanted Deb, he wouldn't have let the fact that she had a boyfriend stop him. You should know better than that."

I looked at him, blinked back a tear, and said quietly, "He waited for me and Joe to be through."

Tank looked at me like I had grown a second head. "Jesus, Steph, that wasn't the same at all. He had to make sure you knew what you wanted. Deb's always wanted Ranger."

"Well, now," I said sarcastically, "doesn't that make me feel better?" I wrapped my arms around a pillow and hugged it to my chest. I felt like maybe I could keep my broken heart from falling on the floor that way.

"Fuck. You know what I meant. I don't know what in the hell is up with Ranger, but I do know that he loves you. Whether or not he wants to admit it or not." His voice had gentled and his eyes held a touch of sympathy. Great. Tank felt sorry for me.

"Besides," he continued gamely, "maybe we'll find out something tomorrow. Ranger's called a meeting."

"WHAT? What kind of meeting? Who's all going?" My mind was spinning with the possibility of finally getting somewhere.

"Hold on, Bomber. I don't know any details. Just that Ranger called a meeting of the core team: him, me, Lester and Bobby. I don't know if anyone else will be there, or not. Guess we'll find out then. You going to be ok alone tonight? You could come along with Lula and me."

We could hear the bass thumping coming closer and knew that Lula must be getting close.

"No thanks, Tank. I'm not quite that pathetic yet. I'm not about to go crashing you guys' date. Thanks anyway, and you can give me another update tomorrow. 'Kay?"

"Sure, but why don't you just ask Connie," he grumbled as he gave me a quick hug. "I'm going to meet Lula downstairs, she doesn't like your elevator, and we both know what she thinks of stairs. See you tomorrow." He let himself out, and I settled back with the bag of Oreos.

So maybe tomorrow we'll get some answers I thought as I drifted off to sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

_Because you've all been so nice, and the last one was so short, here's another chapter! Again, special thanks to Amy, who is doing her best to keep me on track! Thanks for all the nice reviews!_

Valentine's Day Challenge, Part 18

_Tank's POV _

Ranger looked around the table at all of us gathered there. We're his core team. His friends. His family. Lester, Bobby, Ranger and me. We've been through a lot together. Some good, some bad, some worse. But the fact remains that we've been through it together and there's nothing we wouldn't do to help each other out.

Ranger cleared his throat, and looked almost nervous. Well, not nervous, exactly. Ranger doesn't do nervous, but he definitely looked troubled. That one little line almost threatening to show itself between his eyes always gives him away. He made eye contact with each of us in turn, and apparently finding what he was looking for, started in.

"There's one last matter of business. This one stays in this room, except for need to know basis only."

Thank Goodness! Finally he's getting to the good stuff. I was beginning to worry I wasn't going to have anything to report to Steph. Why'd I have to tell her about this damn meeting, anyway?

Ranger had our attention now. "We need to find somebody, and find him fast. Name is Aldo Pelaratti, last known address is DC. We need to reel this one in ASAP. Here's the file," he added as he slid a copy of a slim file to each of us.

"Pelaratti? Why does that name seem so familiar?" Lester asked, clearly trying to remember where he had heard the name.

"We should bring Bomber in on this. You know she's the…" Bobby began, before Ranger interrupted.

"NO! Stephanie is NOT to be involved in this. If you don't think you can do your job, Brown, just let me know. You can be replaced." I could feel the anger radiating off Ranger in waves.

Bobby didn't seem all that impressed with Ranger's outburst. "Geeze, Ranger, what got your knickers in a knot?" he baited the boss. Not a smart move.

"I'm just tired of hearing all the whining about Stephanie around here. If anyone feels they can't be loyal to me and to my company and my business, maybe they need to rethink their employment here. Is that clear? Doesn't seem to me like Stephanie is paying your salary." Ranger was being a dick, which while not unheard of, was still surprising.

Bobby still wasn't ready to back down. "Just seems to me like Steph's the best we have for backgrounds. If she can't find him, he can't be found. You know," he said, staring pointedly at Ranger, "she always gets her man."

Before Ranger had a chance to respond, Lester gave a bark of laughter, and startled us all. "Boys, boys, boys, settle down here. It just came to me: where I had heard the name before. Pelaratti is Deb's ex., isn't he? So tell us, Rangeman, is this business or personal? What's Pelaratti wanted for?"

This seemed to take all the wind out of Ranger's sails. His blank face slammed down and he was back to all business. "Need to know. Just find him and bring him in." His voice left no room for questioning.

That, of course, only encouraged Santos. "So, is this for Deb? Are we supposed to beat him up for breaking her heart, is that it? Are we, like, in high school? Honestly, Rangeman, you need to level with us. What's the deal here? He's not FTA, no warrants, what's going on?"

I didn't think Ranger was going to answer, but when he did, my blood ran cold. He only said the one word, but it was more than I wanted to hear.

"Molina." He said, then turned and left the room.

The three of us sat, stunned. Fuck. What does Molina have to do with all of this? This whole situation was starting to stink, and I was afraid of where it was all going to end.

Lester finally summed it up for us. "We're fucked," he said, before shaking his head, pushing away from the table, and leaving Bobby and I behind.

Three hours later, Bobby and I were no closer to figuring out what was going on than we were when Ranger dropped his little bomb. We decided that one of us was going to have to approach Ranger for more information. I, of course, was elected. I knocked quietly on his office door, hoping irrationally, that he had left the building. Of course, I wasn't that lucky.

"Enter," came the terse response.

I walked in, shutting the door behind me. I ignored the chairs in front of the desk, and instead, sat my ass on the corner of his desk. This way I could look down on him, maybe intimidate him a little. Hell, I'd take any advantage I could get at this point.

Ranger raised his eyebrows at my seating choice, but didn't say a word. Guess this wasn't going to be so easy.

"So, Carlos, do you want to tell me what in the hell is going on here? You're holding out some pretty important details, seems to me." I didn't really expect an answer, but I still had to ask.

Instead, Ranger surprised the hell out of me, and answered my question. "It's personal. Deb's being threatened. I need to find Pelaratti in order to stop the threats."

Interesting, I thought to myself. He didn't quite answer the question I had asked, but still gave away more that I would have guessed.

"So," I began again, "you think that Pelaratti is threatening Deb?"

By the look on Ranger's face, I knew I had scored a direct hit. BINGO! Let's see how he gets out of this one.

"Not exactly what I said," he stopped to stare at me for a minute, before continuing on. "But close enough. We get Pelaratti, Deb's safe. Enough said."

"What about Molina?" I asked. I knew Ranger wouldn't just throw that name around.

"It's complicated. But like I said, we need to get Pelaratti. Fast. I'll deal with the details once we have him."

"Listen, Carlos, this is me you're dealing with. This whole story you're spinning stinks like stink on a shit wagon. You want to come clean with me and let me know what in the hell is really going on here, or do you just want to keep pretending that this load of bullshit is the truth?" I didn't know if he would answer me or not, but I wasn't about to let him think he had me believing this line of shit he was spewing.

Ranger looked down at his hands for what seemed like minutes. Finally, he met my eyes. For the first time since he had been home, I saw something there, and it nearly broke my heart. Ranger was anguished. When he began speaking, I had to strain to make my brain understand what he was saying.

"Johnson called me in. My assignment is to hand over Pelaratti."

"Wait," I began, "then what does Molina have to do with all this?" I was more confused than ever.

"Molina wants him, too." Ranger settled his head back in his hands and sat with his shoulders slumped. I've never seen him like this. It scares me.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, hoping he had a plan.

"Find Pelaratti. That's what I need to do first. I'll decide later." Ranger looked hard at me, daring me to ask my question.

I could tell by his expression that this was all I was going to get out of him. I could have just walked away at that point, but my mama didn't raise me to be a coward.

"And then?" I asked. I couldn't resist pulling the tiger's tail.

"And then, what?" Ranger refused to make this easy.

"And then what about Deb? Do you send her on her merry way?" I held my breath while I waited for his answer. I didn't want to have to be the one to tell Steph what his answer to this question was.

"And then, as now, my relationship with Deb is none of your damn business."

Well shit. Not the answer I was hoping for.


	19. Chapter 19

Valentine's Day Challenge, Part 19

_Meanwhile, in Trenton:_

I spent my day chasing a dodgy skip, avoiding my mother's phone calls, and sitting on my impulse to drive over to Rangeman. Surely, the **B**ig **M**eeting that Tank had talked about was over by now. I thought that Tank would have called me. Maybe no news is good news? Probably more like he was afraid to have to be the bearer of bad news. I don't even know for sure what the meeting was about, but my spider sense was a-tingling. Somehow, I'm pretty sure it was about something we need to know. Well, something that I need to know.

I talked with Connie earlier; she still hadn't turned up anything. I was going to call Joe later tonight to see if he had any news to share. This was driving me nuts. I realized that if I didn't turn up something soon, I was going to have to walk away. The thought of that broke my heart, but I couldn't continue like this forever.

I drove into my parking lot, securing my normal prime spot next to the dumpster, and made my way across the parking lot. I was about half way there when I got the creepy-crawlies again. I looked around, trying to see what was out of place, when I spotted a dark sedan peeling away from the curb and speeding down the block. Now, a normal girl might just chalk that up to coincidence, but I've had way more than my share of psycho stalkers, and this just seemed too familiar. I hurried into the building, and was relieved to find Mrs. Bestler in the elevator.

"Good afternoon, dear," she greeted me as I entered. "Going up?"

"Second floor, please," it's always good to play along. "Mrs. Bestler, have you noticed anybody who doesn't belong around here this afternoon?" I hated to scare her, but I was a little scared myself.

"No dear, only the handsome delivery man that went up a few minutes ago. But I'm sure he wasn't up to no good." She smiled at me, and I gamely returned it, as the doors opened, and I walked out into the hall.

I reached into my purse for my gun. Of course, that was futile, since my gun was in my cookie jar where it belongs. My fingers did close around my stun gun, and I also managed to find a canister of defense spray. I pulled them both out, tucked the stun gun into my waist band, and gave the canister a good shake.

I quietly approached my door, and felt my heart stutter when I saw that it was shut, but not completely latched. I slid to the side, put my finger on the button of the defense spray, and gently pushed the door open.

I only got it open a couple inches when it was wrenched out of my grasp. I let out a scream, depressed the button, and looked up in shock at the barrel of a gun pointed right at my head and a pair of brown eyes that looked as surprised as mine own did.

The defense spray did its work in a cloud of stinging mist. As my eyes teared up, my chest felt like it was about to explode, I managed to gasp out, "Ranger?"

Fuck! Shit! Damn! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I SO did not just do that! I just sprayed myself in the face with my own damn defense spray. Oh my God! I just sprayed Ranger with my own damn defense spray. Damn, my eyes hurt. My chest hurt. My nose hurt. Oh, God, help me now. I'm about to be shipped off to a Third World country, and I can't stop gagging.

My panic was interrupted by a pair of strong arms pulling me into the apartment and into the kitchen. I could hear the water running, and then a merciful cold, wet cloth was running over my burning face. I couldn't catch my breath, I was coughing like I had a two-pack-a-day habit, and could feel the snot running down my face. Lovely. Just how I wanted Ranger to find me.

Oh God! Ranger! "Ranger, what are you doing here?" I managed to gasp out. "Why aren't you hurting? Do you even have pepper spray karma?" Some things are just so unfair.

I heard him give a little laugh, as he rewet the cloth, and ran it back over my face. He stepped away for a moment and then pressed a cool glass into my hand, and said, "Drink."

I did. Blech. Milk. I had milk in my fridge? "It'll help with the burning," he said gently.

After a few more minutes of agony, I realized I would live. I excused myself to go change out of my snot stained shirt, and to give myself a minute to pull myself together. Why was Ranger in my apartment? We had barely spoken two words since before Christmas. Where was Deborah Fairbanks? Oh, please, tell me she isn't sitting on my couch right now.

I washed my face, blew my nose, and pulled a new T-shirt over my head. Then, figuring I had postponed the inevitable long enough, I walked back into the kitchen to find Ranger leaning against the counter with his arms folded across his magnificent chest, muscles straining the material of his black t-shirt. I felt myself gulp, and saw his lip twitch. Smug bastard. Somehow, that little smirk galvanized me.

"What are you doing here, Ranger?" I asked. I didn't even try to hide the fact that I was pissed.

He quirked an eyebrow at me, but didn't say anything. I hate it when he does that. I decided I was in no mood to be nice.

"Where's Deborah Fairbanks? I didn't think she let you out of her reach?" I spat. I didn't care how it sounded. I'd had a long day.

"Babe." Ranger exhaled. I was trying his patience. But somehow, that former term of endearment made me see red.

"Don't call me that! How dare you call me that? Don't ever call me that again! What in the hell are you doing here, Ranger? Just checking to see if I'm still pitiful enough to entertain you? Why don't you just leave?" I didn't realize I was crying until I felt the tears run down my face. My knees went weak and I started to slide down the front of the refrigerator.

Ranger was in front of me in a heartbeat. He held me up by the arms for a moment before he crushed me to his chest and wrapped me in strong arms. I looked up into his face, and saw something snap. His lips crashed down upon mine, claiming me as his own. For a second, I tried to fight it, but who was I kidding? I could never fight Ranger. I felt my self floating away on memories and emotions. But then, as suddenly as it had begun, it was over. Ranger took a step back from me, but still held my arms to keep me from sinking to the floor.

"I'm sorry, Stephanie. I shouldn't have come." His voice sounded strangled, and I could see he was fighting for control and breathing heavily. He let go of me, and started to turn away.

"Why?" I choked out.

Ranger turned back to me, searching my face with his eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Why did you come?" I was on the verge, but didn't want to start crying again. I needed to know, though.

Ranger hesitated a moment before saying quietly, "I came to make sure you were alright. I've had a bad feeling for the last couple days. Are you? Alright, I mean?"

I didn't know what to say. My heart is broken. I'm worried sick about him. I may have a new stalker. Am I ok? No! Hell no! Did I want to share this with him? Also no.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

"I'm fine," I lied. "Why wouldn't I be?" I just had to throw that last bit in to be mean.

Ranger just looked at me, assessing me. Finally, he quirked an eyebrow, and then asked, "Any reason you came through your door spewing pepper spray?"

Well, he had me on that one.

"I could see the door wasn't shut all the way. I was just Aware. Of. My. Surroundings. I wasn't expecting company."

"Ok," he nodded, prodding me to continue.

"Well, maybe I've got a new stalker, so I was just trying to be careful. Mrs. Bestler told me someone had been up. Was that you? She said it was a delivery man."

Ranger grinned outright at that and motioned to the counter behind him. There sat a Tasty Pastry box.

"You brought me DOUGHNUTS?" I asked, astounded.

"Peace offering, Babe," he said with a slight smile.

I let the Babe comment go. Besides, I didn't think I could stand it if I never heard him call me that again.

"Thanks," I said, opening the lid. There in all their sinful perfection were one dozen Boston Crèmes. I was a little miffed that Ranger thought I could be bought so easily, but hey, they were Boston Crèmes. And this was Ranger we were talking about. He probably had to have one of his men go in and order them, or risk a seizure or something.

"So tell me about the stalker," Ranger was back to business now.

"Not much to tell, really, just a hinky feeling I've been having. Like someone is watching me. I've thought I've seen a car a couple of times, but they always leave in a hurry once I spot them."

"Have you gotten a look at the driver? Any notes? Unexplained phone calls? Break-ins? Anything else?"

"Geesh, Ranger. Nothing like that. Just a weird feeling. I'm sure it's nothing."

He gave me an assessing stare. We both new it probably wasn't nothing. It never is, with me.

We stood, lost in our own thoughts for a few moments. Finally, Ranger turned again to leave. "Be safe; call me if you need anything."

With his hand on the knob, I blurted out, "Why?"

He turned back to me, looking almost confused. "Why? Didn't we just cover that?"

I shook my head, barely trusting my voice, "Why Deborah Fairbanks? Why wasn't I worth it, but she is?"

Ranger wouldn't meet my gaze, his eyes suddenly fixated on my floor. "What do you mean?"

"Your whole 'my life doesn't lend itself to relationships' stance. Why is she worth it, but I wasn't?" I dreaded the answer, but I needed to know.

"It's not like that, Stephanie," he said quietly.

"How is it not like that?" I demanded, finding my voice once again.

"I can't do this. It's not fair to any of us," he said, reaching for the door once again.

This time I didn't call him back. I heard the door shut and his footsteps sounding down the hall.

"I love you," I said on a sob, to the empty space surrounding me.

After Ranger left, I sat on the floor and felt sorry for myself for awhile. Then I got up, ate a couple Boston Cremes, took a shower, and settled in for a night of sappy movies on DVD. I was just dozing off when there was a knock on my door. I really wanted to just ignore it. After all, it seems like anybody important just lets themselves in, so what's the point of answering?

The knocking continued, so I got up, grabbed my gun out of the cookie jar, and stuck an eye up to the peep hole.

It was Morelli.

"Hey, Joe, what's up?" I asked, holding the door open for him. He was holding a large Pino's box and a 6 pack of Corona. He deposited his bounty on the counter, reached for a roll of paper towels, and pulled a lime out of his coat pocket.

"I got stood up tonight, so I thought I'd come see my 2nd favorite girl."

That made me snort with laughter. The thought of Joe getting stood up was pretty damn funny. Hey, wait a minute? "Second favorite girl?" I asked, as I rolled my eyes.

"Well, you did break my heart, remember, Cupcake?" He reached out and pulled a strand of my hair, and I knew that we were okay.

"Besides," he continued, "I heard some more about Pelaratti, and I thought you might have something to share, too."

While we ate, Joe explained that word on the street is that Aldo's uncle is looking for him, and not to exactly welcome him back to the Family. Seems that Aldo went against the Family's wishes, and is going to be held accountable. They probably won't kill him, but might whack off a body part or two.

"GROSS, JOE! Are you kidding me?" This is SO not dinner conversation.

Joe looked like the cat that had swallowed the canary. "Yeah, I'm just pulling your leg. He's in a world of hurt, but they'll probably just mess with him. He is the favorite nephew and all, but they want to have him where they can keep an eye on him. It seems funny that he's hiding out from them. I'm wondering what else is going on."

I filled him in on what little Tank had uncovered. Joe seemed pretty tickled that Connie and he had scooped Tank on the big news. Guess old rivalries die hard.

After awhile, Joe stood to leave. I took a long look at him, and realized how exhausted he looked. "Is everything ok, Joe?"

"Yeah, I'm just tired. I've been putting in a lot of extra hours. There's some unrest on the streets lately. Some big boys from down south have been spotted around town, and nobody is quite sure what's going on. But, you know the drill."

"Down south?" I asked, nosy as ever.

"Columbians. Looks like there might be a big move to grab up some of the drug trade left unprotected when the Slayers fled. Nothing's going on yet. We're just watching and waiting. ATF and DEA are snooping around, too. It's getting a little crowded with all the alphabet soup out there." He smiled wryly, and then added, "I better run, Lori gets off in a few. Stay safe, Cupcake."

"HA! I knew you didn't get stood up! But thanks for the pizza and the info. Tell Lori hi from me." Stood up, my ass!

Joe left after a quick hug and a peck on the cheek. I locked up, and went to bed.

Ranger watched as Joe left Steph's apartment. He hated to see the cop sniffing around her, but what right did he have to feel this way? At least, he thought, with a grin, Morelli hadn't spent the night. He'd only been there an hour or so. That fit with the whole wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am style that Ranger figured Morelli for.


	21. Chapter 21

_A/N This started out as a response to the Valentine's Day Challenge. It's evolved since then into a longer story. Not mine. Not making any money. Warning for angst, language and adult situations. Babe, but very Morelli friendly. I promise that eventually, Steph will have a HEA. But that's all I'm saying about that! I'm sorry this took so long to post, Thanksgiving kicked my behind!_

Thanks to Amy, as always, for all your help and support!

Chapter 21

The lights went off in Steph's apartment, and Ranger settled in to wait and watch. He had assigned a Rangeman tail on Steph, in light of her weird feelings about being followed. Ranger had never seen anyone with better instincts than Steph. Tank hadn't seemed happy to know that Steph had maybe picked up a new stalker, but hadn't said a word. Ranger hadn't been thrilled that Tank seemed to have such a personal interest in her.

Ranger had insisted on taking the first watch. He had been feeling that something just wasn't right for the past couple of days. When Steph had admitted to feeling something was off, too, he knew he was right. The boys had dug through her last FTA files, and couldn't come up with anything suspicious there. She wasn't working on anything big these days, so that was a dead end, too. But where Steph was concerned, she didn't have to be doing anything to attract a psycho. Ranger had never seen anything like it.

So, here he sat, on the ground, in the bushes that surround the parking lot. He had already decided to let the air out of Morelli's tires if he spent the night. Juvenile sure, but entertaining all the same. Lucky for Joe's tires, he had left. Ranger knew that Cal was invisible on the other side of the building. Cal would have loved fucking with Morelli, too. Maybe next time

But for now, Ranger was in his zone. Nothing was happening, and he was glad of that. Suddenly, he saw the flare of a match, and movement at the side of the building. He watched as the glow of a cigarette moved towards the fire escape under Steph's window. Ranger moved silently across the parking lot and reached the other side in time to watch the unknown subject stoop to set down a step ladder, climb up it, and reach towards the lower steps of the fire escape.

Ranger moved forwards, pressing the barrel of his gun firmly into the man's ribs, and hissed, "Freeze, asshole!"

The man, predictably, kicked out towards Ranger, who took the opportunity to kick the step ladder out of the way. He rode the unknown threat to the ground, and slammed his gun into the side of his head. Seeing as the man was out cold, Ranger took this opportunity to call Cal for backup before moving the prone body into the deeper shadows.

Ranger and Tank stood in a darkened room in the sub-basement of the Rangeman building. They could watch their prisoner through the two way mirror.

"Do we know who he is?" Tank asked his boss, looking in at the young man in the room in front of them. He appeared to be in his early twenties, Hispanic descent, dressed nicely and wearing an expensive watch. Not exactly typical gang banger attire.

"Not yet. No ID on him. Couldn't find his car. Do you think he'll tell us if we ask nice?" The tone of Ranger's voice made Tank's blood run cold. It was pure venom.

"Do you think he's just a peeping Tom? It happens, and Steph's always a magnet for weirdoes."

Ranger didn't answer, but shot Tank a look that left no doubt as to what he thought of the big man's theory.

Their subject was still a little out of it. Bobby had checked him out, and pronounced him fit to question. They certainly weren't going to be giving him a ride to the ER, in any case. As the two men watched in silence, the subject raised his head and looked blearily around the small holding room. He tried to stand up, but the fact that his wrists were cuffed to his chair made that difficult.

"Hey, hey, what goin' on? Hey!" The subject began yelling, in heavily accented English. He was quickly becoming agitated, and his eyes were wild with fear. Ranger couldn't blame him. It sucks to wake up and not know who is holding you captive. Tough.

Tank shot Ranger a look and asked simply, "Ready?"

In answer, Ranger moved through the door and into the small room, with Tank at his heels. As he walked in, he watched with satisfaction as the young man's eyes widened first in recognition, and then in fear.

"Do you know who I am?" Ranger asked, his voice cold and emotionless.

"Si," answered the younger man, in a voice barely above a whisper.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ranger asked, again with the cold voice.

"No," the subject answered, but his eyes darted wildly to the side, giving away his lie.

"BULLSHIT!" Ranger shouted and slammed both fists down on the table. The subject jerked so hard trying to get away that he tipped his chair over. Tank and Ranger just watched as he fell and then floundered around on the floor.

Tank righted him after a minute. "I suggest you try that one again, Tommy."

Ranger raised his eyebrow at Tank's words, but his eyes never left the man cuffed to the chair.

"Do you know why you're here?" Ranger asked again.

The young man looked around for a moment, clearly trying to decide if it was worth it to lie again. His eyes flittered between Ranger and Tank, and then back again. A whole gamut of emotion played out on his face: fear, arrogance, uncertainty, pride, terror. Suddenly, sensing it was best to cooperate, he just answered, "Si."

"What were you doing in that parking lot?"

"I need to take a picture," came the reply.

"Of?" Ranger barked.

"Stephanie Plum," was the whispered response.

"Why?" demanded Ranger.

"I dunno."

"WRONG ANSWER," Ranger bellowed, and slapped him across the face. The impact of the blow whipped his head to the side.

"Now, let's try this again. Why were you trying to take a picture of Ms. Plum?" Ranger hissed out his question.

The subject defiantly met his gaze for a moment, but then seemed to wilt into himself. "My boss told me to," he muttered.

"Tank, you may go. I'll take it from here." Ranger's tone left no room for argument. Tank hesitated to leave his friend alone with their prisoner, but wasn't going to contradict Ranger. He decided to just watch from the other room.

As if Ranger had guessed his intention, he added, "_Tommy _and I will be fine. You can go relieve Ram on the monitors, his shift ended an hour ago.

"Why do you keep calling me Tommy?" whined their captive.

Tank couldn't resist answering, as he walked out of the room, "Because your only chance would have been if you were just a dumb fuck Peeping Tom." He could hear the perp swallow audibly as he walked away.

Two hours later, Ranger walked into the Control Room, looking dangerous.

"Tank, Bobby, Conference Room. Now. Get Santos' ass back here ASAP." He issued the order, and then turned and strode down the hall.

Tank and Bobby exchanged questioning looks. Tank sure hoped Ranger hadn't killed that boy downstairs. He was getting too old for that kind of cleanup duty. The two men got up and followed their boss down the hall.

Ranger paced in front of his desk, trying desperately to get a grip on his emotions. The dumb kid downstairs had just been doing a job, trying to earn himself some respect. Luckily, he had sung like a canary after he had peed himself when Tank left the room. Ranger just didn't have the heart for strong arm interrogations any more.

The information that _Tommy _gave him had made Ranger's blood run cold. It was all his worst nightmares come to life. Molina. It all came back to fucking Molina. If it weren't bad enough that Ranger had sold his soul to the devil, now the devil didn't trust him and was checking up on him. How had his life come to this? How had Molina found out about Stephanie?


	22. Chapter 22

A/N This started out as a response to the Valentine's Day Challenge. It's evolved since then into a longer story. Not mine. Not making any money. Warning for angst, language and adult situations. Babe, but very Morelli friendly. I promise that eventually, Steph will have a HEA. But that's all I'm saying about that! I'm posting this chapter as a bonus, since it took me so long to get the last one up!

Chapter 22

Ranger's POV

I knew it! I knew something was wrong. I knew somehow Stephanie was in trouble again. I just never, never imagined it was going to be this bad. I wasn't even sure just how bad it was, yet, but still I knew I was living my worst nightmare.

This is why I had always told Stephanie my life didn't lend itself to relationships. I have made too many enemies in my life. This time, though, it looked like the threat wasn't coming from an enemy. Rather, it was coming from the man I was working for. Well, one of the men I was working for, at least.

I was contractually obligated to jump when the government said jump. When Johnson had called that last time, he had made that fact abundantly clear. Like I could ever forget it. When he said to bring him Pelaratti, I said 'Yes, sir.'

Seems our little Aldo has been a naughty boy. Trying to cut in to the Family's piece of the pie is a good way to end up dead. Good thing he's the favored nephew of Dominic Pelaratti, the head of the Jersey syndicate. Still, seems like there's more to the story than Johnson's telling. Bastard.

Molina was a different story altogether. I owed him. I hated him. I didn't trust him as far as I could throw him. But I didn't think it would ever come to this. Molina was the devil. He's made his millions peddling drugs and guns on the world market. He wouldn't lose sleep over ordering the death of anyone who stood in his way. Unfortunately, it was looking like he thought I was standing in his way. I told him he needed to be patient. Patience is not one of his virtues. As if he had any virtues.

I'm not sure what his interest in Pelaratti is, but I have an idea. He didn't offer an explanation, and I didn't bother asking for one. It wouldn't have gotten me any more information. He told me what he wanted done, and I had no choice but to agree. He wanted Pelaratti. Dead or alive.

The fact that Molina and Johnson both wanted the same man didn't bother me in the least. I knew who the priority was: Johnson might fire me, but Molina would kill me. Or everyone I loved.

My little "chat" with Tommy downstairs brought that fact slamming down into my reality like nothing else. He had been sent to take pictures, sure, but he wouldn't be the only one taking an interest in Stephanie. She's now on Molina's radar. That means she's in danger. If I fuck this up, Stephanie will pay the price. If Molina isn't satisfied with my progress, he won't hesitate to use Stephanie's life as incentive to hurry me along.

Now I just needed to figure out what I was going to do about it. Throwing Stephanie into the mix had been a bad move on Molina's part. He should have known better. I am not a man to be fucked with. I would still fulfill my end of the bargain, though. I had to.

I checked my watch. Five minutes until the meeting with my men. I wasn't looking forward to this. It was time I was completely honest with them. The shit was about to hit the fan.

~oOoOoOoOoOo~

Four hours later, the meeting was over. It had gone about as well as I had expected. There had been disbelief, anger, and reproach, as well as arguing, swearing, shouting, and posturing. Once the emotions were out of the way, the real work began.

Two hours in, we made the decision to enlarge the team. Tank, Bobby and Lester were my core team. I trusted them with my life, and I knew they felt the same way about each other and about me. But we couldn't do this alone. After a brief discussion, we called in Hector, Ram, Woody, Binkie, Vince and Erik. All of these were good men. They've earned my trust and my respect. I knew I could trust them, and right now I needed them like never before. I needed the manpower, for sure, but I also needed their expertise in their fields of specialty. Once the rest of the team had been assembled, planning began in earnest.

After a couple more hours, we had a plan. Or plans, rather. Good plans, as far as I could tell. We needed some more intel, but I knew who to ask. Once we got the additional information, all plans would be finalized and we would be set to strike.

When the meeting was over, I watched the men file out. I motioned for Tank to remain. He got up and shut the door before returning to his seat. As he met my gaze with a steely glare, I knew my instincts were correct. Pierre was holding out on me.

"Talk," I ordered.

Silence.

I assessed the big man in front of me. Tank and I went way back. He couldn't have been any more my brother if we shared the same blood. He was the one person who knew the real me. More than Stephanie, even. Tank knew the truth about my history. The whole truth. The whole ugly truth. The truth that I had tried desperately to shield Steph from. Of course he did. He had been right there by my side during most of it.

"Tank?" I tried again.

"I don't get it, Ranger," he started. "There's something you're still not telling me. Something still isn't ringing true here. Either you come completely clean, or fuck you. You can do this on your own."

"What are you saying? You'll walk away from Rangeman?" I couldn't believe he was threatening me like this.

"I won't work for you if I can't trust you," Tank said sadly.

I sat for a moment, pondering. Finally, I realized he was right. I needed Tank to have my back. Besides, I owed it to him to be completely honest. Completely and totally honest. With a sigh, I sat back in my chair, and started over. This time I left nothing out.

But when I was done, I still didn't know what secret Tank was keeping from me.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

The next morning, I got up, went for a run, showered and ate breakfast. All the while I was dreading the conversation that I needed to have next. There was going to be no easy way out for me this time.

Finally, I heard movement in the bedroom, and a few minutes later Deb appeared. She was still in her bathrobe and her hair and leftover make-up from the night before did little to improve her appeal. Not that I cared. She held no interest to me. I was still amazed that she had at one time. It seemed like a different life time.

"Deb," I said as she entered the kitchen. She started at my voice, and then graced me with a glare.

"Shit, Carlos! When did you get here?" she shot out, and continued on her way to the coffee pot, barely sparing me a glance.

"I came up after my run. I needed to see you." I knew she wouldn't like the following conversation any more than I would. I raised an eyebrow at her pained reaction to my words, but continued anyway, "We need to talk."

"Nothing good ever comes from that statement," she said with a rueful smile.

She poured herself a cup of coffee, brushed the hair out of her face and made her way over to the breakfast bar, snagging a chocolate chip muffin from the basket that Ella had brought up earlier. What is it with women and their chocolate fixation?

"Let's go into the living room," I suggested. "We'll be more comfortable there."

"Whatever you want, _Ranger_," she said, shuffling past me. She made no attempt to touch me on her way past, nor did she make eye contact.

Once we were settled on the couch, I began the speech I had prepared earlier. For once, Deb didn't interrupt or protest. I was surprised, but relieved.

"So," she stated when I was done. "Basically, you want to use me as bait to drag Aldo in, in order to keep the precious Stephanie Plum safe? Is that about it, _Ranger_?" she asked sarcastically. I had expected a louder reaction to my speech, so the quiet venom in her voice was unsettling.

I leveled my gaze at her. I took in her tight expression, the tension lines evident on her face, the nervous movements of her fingers in her lap. This wasn't easy for her. She hadn't asked to be a part of it, either. I knew I had to tread carefully.

"No, Deb," I began. "That's not exactly the case. We need to get Aldo into the system, for his own safety, as well as yours." I watched her closely, gauging her reaction. I had never asked Deb exactly what her relationship with Aldo had been. I never considered her to be a woman who would be frivolous with her feelings, but when it comes to women, who knows what they're thinking?

I reached over for her hand, but she pulled it away from me and shot me a dirty look. Chastised, I settled back into my side of the couch, and began again. "This is important, Deb. Your life is at stake here. These are bad guys we're dealing with. They'll stop at nothing to get what they're after, and if they think I'm holding out on them, they won't hesitate to use you to get Aldo. But they won't be so nice about it."

We had been over this several times. I don't know what was so hard for her to grasp. This was the way it had to be. There was no other solution.

Deb sat quietly, her eyes searching my face. Finally she seemed satisfied with what she saw. "Alright," she said at last, "how are we going to go about this?"


End file.
